Love, Hate, and Much More
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Songfics about important parts in warriors lives. I have Ferncloud and Dustpelt for the first part. It could be anything! Love stories, apprentice ceremonies etc.
1. Livin On A Prayer: Fern X Dust

Warrior Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song "Livin on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

Dustpelt looked at his beautiful mate, Ferncloud, and how lean she was, and how the kits looked starved to death.

_Once upon a time, Not so long ago,_

The golden tom nuzzled his beautiful she-cat's coat. She was shivering, and her stomach was growling in hunger. He walked out of the nursery, and to the fresh kill pile. He picked out a scrawny squirrel for Ferncloud, and braught it into the nursery.

"Dustpelt, I've already eaten," she mewed, pushing the squirrel back to him.

"Take it as my meal. I don't need it," he mewed, his ribs showing through his golden pelt.

_Tommy used to work on the docks,_

_Union's been on strike, He's down on his luck, _

_It's tough, so tough._

_Gina works the diner all day, _

_Workin' for her man, she brings home her pay, _

_For love-for love,_

_She says we gotta hold on to what we got, _

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,_

_We got each other, and that's alot for love,_

_We'll give it a shot,_

Ferncloud stared lovingly at her mate. True love shone in her crystal blue eyes, as she silently thanked Dustpelt for giving up his only meal as he had done for the past three days.

_Whooah, half way there,_

_Livin' on a prayer,_

_Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear, _

_Livin' on a prayer_

A cold wind ruffled the fur of Ferncloud and her kits the next evening. Dustpelt, who hadn't ate anything for a week, his ribs were beginning to show. Ferncloud was getting well fed, and he was happy, so he went and picked out a scrawny water vole. Even though it was stringy, he was happy. He had finally had food!

_Tommy's got his six string in hock,_

_Now he's holding on to what he used to make talk_

_It's tough-so tough_

_Gina dreams of running away,_

_When she crys in the night, _

_Tommy whispers, baby it's okay-someday_

Woke in the nursery to find Ferncloud sleeping, her fur thick with it's old sheen, and her milk plentyful.

_We gotta hold on, to what we got,_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it_

_or not,_

_We got each other,_

_and that's alot for love,_

_We'll give it a shot_

Ferncloud stared at her mate, and looked at his fur, clinging to his ribs, she couldn't help but shed a tear, her mate was starving for her.

_Whooah, halfway there,_

_Whooah, livin on a prayer,_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear,_

_Whooah, Livin on a prayer_

Ferncloud groomed her kits, and watched Dustpelt walk out of the nursery to get thier meal.

_We've gotta hold on, Ready or not, _

_We live for the fight when it's all that you got_

Dustpelt set her meal in front of her, and she frowned.

"You take it," mewed Ferncloud.

"But I've already eaten," mewed Dustpelt. Ferncloud smiled, and pushed the scrawny squirrel towards him.

_Whooah, Halfway there_

_Whooah, livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand, and we'll make it-i swear,_

_Whooah livin on a prayer._

Dustpelt smiled, as he remembered that his mate did what he did for her, give up his meals, for her to eat, and Dustpelt was happy.

**Strange ending, I know. I couldn't figure out how to end it. I shall do Darkstripe's **** banishment next, because the next song is Wanted Dead or Alive. I know there are better cats for that, but I have an idea for Tigerclaw. **


	2. Wanted Dead or Alive: Darkstripe

Wanted Dead or Alive: Darkstripe's Banishment

**Thanx to my 1 reviewer. I will do a Tawnypelt leaving, From brambleclaw's perspective, later. Blue-Rose-Soul! I solemly PROMISE! This chapter is about Darkstirpe's Banishment, in his perspective. **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, OR THE SONG "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE" BY BON JOVI. **

"Darkstripe, have you not fed Sorrelkit deathberries?" asked Firestar, staring down at the sleek black and gray tabby tom beneath him.

_It's all the same, only the names will change,  
Every day, it seems we're wasting away  
Another place, where the faces are so cold,  
I'd Drive all night, just to get back home._

"Yes," he answered firmly, looking around at the cold faces of the clan, and the furious face of Willowpelt. Firestar looked around at his clan.

"You are banished from ThunderClan. You have until sunrise tommorow, and if a patrol finds you there, they have the right to chase you from our territory," Firestar ordered. Darkstripe turned, and spat nasty curses at the leader, and stared him in the eye.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted, dead or alive,  
Wanted, Dead or alive_

Darkstripe turned his back on his birth-clan, and walked into the forest. Stopping in a bush where no one could see him, to take one last look at ThunderClan. His birth-clan. His mother's buriel place. Where his father was killed. Where his apprentice still is. All these thaughts formed in Darkstripe's head.

"I Don't need them! I could bring them down!" Darkstripe yowled in pain. He ran off, fleeing his home.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days,  
The people I meet, always go their seperate ways,  
Sometimes you tell the day, by the bottle that you drink,  
Sometimes when you're in love, all you do is think_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,  
I'm wanted, Dead or alive.  
Wanted, Dead or alive. _

He came to the ShadowClan border, and crossed over the scent markings. Taking the secret tunnel under the Thunderpath, stopping in the middle.

_I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back,  
I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back,  
I've been everywhere, and still I'm Standing tall,  
I've seen a million faces, and I've rocked them all_

He hesitated, turned, and left his home behind forever.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride,  
I'm wanted, Dead or alive,  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side,  
I'm wanted, dead or alive,  
Wanted, Dead or alive_

**That's all! Next I'm going to do Tigerclaw/Tigerstar. The song will be You Give Love A Bad Name, about how Goldenflower fell for him, and than he betrayed her. Hope u liked the Darkstripe ONE!**


	3. You Give Love A Bad Name: Gold x Tiger

You Give Love A Bad Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song You Give Love a Bad Name. **

**Thanx to my reviewers!**

Goldenflower and Tigerclaw padded through the forest towards the sunset. Goldenflowers eyes were filled with love, and Tigerclaw smiled a bright smile. They were in love, and no one could stop them.

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promised me heaven than pulled me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison you can't break free_

The dark tabby tom swatted up a nice juicy vole for them to share. Goldenflower smiled, and licked her loving mate on the cheek. They shared the vole, and smiled as they ate.

_You're a loaded gun,  
There's no where to run  
No one can save me  
__the damage is done_

The couple woke up the next morning, curled together in the warriors den. Goldenflower smiled, and looked at her mate.

"I'm having your kits," mewed the golden she-cat. Tigerclaw's eyes filled with pride as he looked at his beautiful mate.

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame,  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part, and you play you're game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

A number of moons later, Goldenflower stared awestruck as Tigerclaw stared down at them from Highrock. She kept down a yelp of pain.

_You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood read nails on your finger tips  
A school-boy's dream, you act so shy,  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss good-bye_

Finally, as Tigerclaw was accused for all the things he did, Goldenflower let out a yowl of agony and pain. She didn't know this cat anymore.

_You're a loaded gun  
There's no where to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

Tigerclaw stared at the she-cat that yelped. His stare was hard, but his eyes looked as if they were filled with tears. Goldenflower couldn't beleive he did all the horrible things he did! Killing Redtail, his only brother!

_Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame,  
You give love a bad name,  
I play my part and you play your game,  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

"I don't know you anymore!" Goldenflower yowled, and than turned her back and stalked into the nursery, crying. Tigerclaw stared after her silently. Than, he yowled his good-byes to Fireheart.

**I know its a bit of an odd ending, but I hope you like it! I just made Redtail Tigerclaw's brother because, i think of really random stuff:)**

**brambleclaw's loyalty :)**


	4. Wildflower: Fire x Sand

Wildflower:

Sandstorm and Firestar

**Thanx, Reviewers! This one is Bon Jovi's Wildflower. I thaught it sounded good for Firestar and Sandstorm. As always, reviewers get Firestar and Sandstorm plushies!**

**Purplekit, Brambleclaw's Hier**

Sandstorm sat at Sunningrocks with Firestar, her mate, and newly placed leader. The light-ginger she-cat nuzzled her mate's pelt.

_She wakes up when I sleep,  
To talk to ghosts like in the movies,  
If you don't follow what I mean,  
I sure don't mean to be confusing  
They say when she laughs she wants to cry  
She'll draw a crowd than try to hide  
Don't know if it's her or just my mind I'm losing_

Firestar looked into Sandstorm's eyes, glistening with the vibrant colors of the sunset, painted on the sky like a picture. He loved her so much, that he couldn't move his eyes from her glistening eyes or beautiful pelt.

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to like the roses  
Wildflower_

Sandstorm stared into his eyes, and saw only love, undivided love for her and only her. His purr was so loud, it echoed on the cold stones like fire. She stared unblinkingly at her leader, love, and best friend.

_That girl's sure put a spell on me,  
Yeah her voodoo's hidden right behind her pocket,  
If she's fire, I'm gasoline,  
Yeah, we fight alot, but neither of us wants to stop it,  
Well she'll tell you she's an only child, until you meet her brothers  
Swear she's never met a man to be her lover_

Firestar new that Sandstorm had been hurt when Dustpelt began ignoring her once she began talking with him. He didn't want to hurt her again, so he pulled her close with his ginger tail, and began nuzzling her.

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to like the roses  
She's at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool of a shade tree  
She's growin on me and I can't live without her_

Sandstorm couldn't believe it was true, the love she felt for this tom. He loved her, and she loved him. This was so different than the relationship she felt with Dustpelt. This was love.

_Yesterday's a memory  
Tommorow's accesory  
That's her favorite quote about regret  
Well, she'll tell you about her pedigree  
With a sailor's mouth he'd have left at sea, and it ain't over yet_

Firestar was amazed that a she-cat actually loved him, and not just as a friend. He was happy. He hadn't felt this way for moons, not since Spottedleaf had died. He caught a trace of Spottedleaf's sweet scent, and he knew that up in StarClan, she was happy he had found love.

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows  
By the side of the road  
And she don't need to like the roses  
She's at home with the weeds  
And just as free as the night breeze  
She's got the cool shade of a tree  
She's growin on me and I can't live without her_

Sandstorm knew that Dustpelt had found his own love, and he was happy just the way he was. She wanted Dustpelt to be happy, and knew that with all the will of StarClan, Dustpelt wanted her to be happy.

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
That's right_

"I love you," mewed Sandstorm. "More than anything."

"I feel the same!" exclaimed Firestar, and the two mates walked back to camp, tails intwined, in love for eternity.

_She wakes up when I sleep  
To talk to ghosts like in the movies_

**HOPE U LIKED! REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Someone's Watching Over Me: Fire x Spot

Someone's Watching Over Me:

Spottedleaf and Firestar

**This is when Firestar is leading the Clan to go fight in the battle of BloodClan, and he smells Spottedleaf's scent, and well...you'll see. **

**  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOMEONES WATCHING OVER ME BY HILARY DUFF**

Firestar took a deep breath. He may be leading ThunderClan to it's downfall. ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan, too. But, all four Clans of the forest would go into StarClan together. Suddenly, he caught the faint trace of a sweet scent.

"Spottedleaf?" he mewed.

_Found myself today_

_Oh, I found myself and ran away_

_But something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say,_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

"Spottedleaf?" he repeated. Spottedleaf was the beautiful tortoiseshell medicine cat that had died when Firestar was only an apprentice. No one answered. His head drooped, and he replayed what he saw when he was an apprentice. Her small fragile body laying on the ground, and her soft fur stiff with blood.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

He sat, his head hanging when Sandstorm walked in, she smelled the scent, and saw Firestar with his head drooped.

"You miss her, don't you?" her voice echoed in the empty cavern. Firestar lifted his head.

"What? Yes. I do, Sandstorm. But, I love you too," he mewed. Spottedleaf's scent, still drifting around in the cave filled his scent glands as he touched noses with Sandstorm.

"Firestar!" mewed Whitestorm, entering the cavern.

"Yes, Whitestorm?" the ginger tom asked.

"ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan are here," mewed Whitestorm, one of Firestar's very old and respected friends, although Graystripe and Sandstorm were his best friends, he had a special friendship with Whitestorm, one of the first Clan cats he had met. Sandstorm and Firestar padded out of the den with thier tails intwined.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_Took this moment to my dreams_

The four Clans of the forest leaped at the BloodClan cats, and as Firestar ran after his Clan, yowling the Battle Cry, on the cloudy day, a ray of light popped out from between the clouds, and it was filled with Spottedleaf's sweet scent. Firestar felt protected.

_So I won't give up,_

_No I won't break down,_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me. _

Claws sliced through Firestar's side, and he felt limp as he fell to the ground. He stood at Fourtrees, but the battle had vanished. Bluestar stood in front of him.

"Firestar, you have lost a life," she mewed, and the power Bluestar had put in him, vanished, and he awoke. He raked his claws along the sides of Scourge, and the disbelieving BloodClan cat lay limp. The rest of the cats yowled, and ran away.

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_It doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself, and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself, and follow your heart_

Spottedleaf's scent grew stronger, and a picture of her lingered in the ray for a moment. Firestar smiled as Sandstorm came bounding to him.

"We did it!" she exclaimed.

"Yep!" exclaimed Firestar, and than turn to see the limp body of Whitestorm against an Oak Tree. He let out a yowl of pain. His deputy, his friend, gone forever. He sighed, and shared tongues with his deputy one last time.

_So I won't give up,_

_No I won't break down, _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around,_

_And I will be strong, _

_Even when it all goes wrong, _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,_

_That I won't give up,_

_No I won't break down, _

_Sooner than it seems life turns around,_

_And I will be strong, _

_Even when it all goes wrong _

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Firestar was happy, and filled with love. Spottedleaf was watching over him.

_Someone's watching over me_

**DID U LIKE? REVIEW!**


	6. I Loved Her First: Squirrelflight

I Loved Her First:

Squirrelflight

**This is Firestar's POV of Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw.**

A dark ginger she-cat lay in the ThunderClan camp, sharing tongues with her mate, Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, I have some wonderful news!"

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment of each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Firestar looked at his daughter, his little kit sharing tongues with her love. Her true love. The son of Tigerstar.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Firestar wanted to tear his daughter away from Brambleclaw, and keep her cooped up in his arms forever, but he couldn't do that. Brindleface could have easily done that to Sandstorm.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Firestar knew that someday, Brambleclaw would be going through the same pain he was, watching his daughter grow up, and fall in love. Soon, Squirrelflight would give birth to Firestar's grand-kits.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Firestar remembered walking into the nursery, watching the squirming ginger ball of fur, and the apprentices den, she curled next to one of her best friends, Sorreltail, and when he used to say goodnight, Squirrelflight. Now she was a noble warrior. Ready to fall in love.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

I love you, Squirrelflight, remember that. I will always love you. Forever. Forever. No matter how soon I go to StarClan, I will be with you forever.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

Many moons later, Bramblestar stood looking at his daughter, curled next to the son of Ashfur.

"Goodnight, Whitefrost," mewed Bramblestar. "I loved you first." He turned, and padded towards Squirrelflight. He still stared at his daughter, and than mewed,

"Remember that, Shadowclaw. I loved her first."

**Really long! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG EVER! I LOVE IT! REVEIW!**


	7. Always: Dust x Sand

Always:

DustPAW and SandPAW

**I decided to do a DUSTpaw and SandPAW! next u will vote 4 the choice of song, and ill put what couple or event it will equal!**

**DUSTPAW'S POV**

He looked at her. He beautiful light ginger pelt glimmering in the sunshine, and her eyes sparkling with the brilliant lights of Silverpelt. He sighed. She wasn't his Sandpaw anymore! Ever since she had been trailing around after Fireheart like a lovestruck yearling, she hadn't paid any attention to him anymore.

_This romeo is bleeding,_

_But you cant see his blood,_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up._

**SANDPAW'S POV**

She looked at Dustpaw, staring at her again! Couldn't he see that she loved Fireheart now? She was still friends with him, of course! But, not as close as like the love they used to have. Now she loved him like a-brother, not a mate. She would have to explain it to him.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood._

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you, I give up,_

**DUSTPAW'S POV**

She does love that stupid furball warrior! Fox-dung! A brother! I thaught we were going to be in love until StarClan bursts, and there is nothing left of Silverpelt!

_Now I can't sing a love song _

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess i'm not that good anymore,_

_But baby that's just me,_

**SANDPAW'S POV**

_I feel bad._ Thaught Sandpaw, as she padded towards Fireheart to share an evening meal. Dustpaw was so, i dont know. Well, we were past. its preasent, and I love Fireheart.

_And I will love you, baby-always_

_And I'll be there, forever and a day-always_

_And I'll be there till the stars dont shine_

_Till the heavens burst,_

_And the words dont rhyme. _

_Baby when I die-you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

**DUSTPAW'S POV**

Doesn't matter! Let her go with that stupid peice of fox-dung! i don't care! Let her mate with him, and have kits with him! I don't care!

_Now your pictures that you left behind_

_Are just memories of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh,_

_Some that made us cry,_

_One that made you have to say good-bye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair_

_Touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers try to understand_

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

**SANDPAW'S POV**

I can't believe it! I'm going to be a warrior in a moon! So is Dustpaw...but, he hasn't been speaking to me...

_When he holds you close,_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him,_

_Cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

**DUSTPAW'S POV**

Well, I guess if I love her, I'll let her follow her heart. That's what a warrior would do. If he really loved someone, he would let he follow her heart.

_Yeah, and I will love you, baby-always_

_And I'll be there, forever and a day-Always_

**SANDPAW'S POV**

I'm meeting Dustpaw at Fourtrees tonight. Just to tell him, that, that I still love him, a little.

_If you told me to cry for you_

_I could_

_If you told me to die for you_

_I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There's no price I wouldn't pay_

_To say those words to you. _

**DUSTPAW'S POV**

I will tell Sandpaw I love her, and because of that, to follow her heart.

_Well there ain't no luck _

_in these loaded dice_

_But Baby if you give me just_

_One more try,_

_We can pack up our dreams and_

_Our old lies,_

_And find a place where the sun still shines_

**SANDPAW POV**

Her pawsteps were quick and quiet as she bounded up the slope to Fourtrees. There stood Dustpaw. Her Dustpaw.

_And I will love you, baby-Always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day-Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst_

_and the words dont rhyme_

_Baby when I die, you'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you-Always_

Sandpaw thaught a second. _That's right, Dustpaw. I will love you-Always. _

**REVIEW!**


	8. Bells Of Freedom: Tawnypelt

Bells Of Freedom

Tawnypelt

**Blue-Rose-Soul: I wuz gonna do Goodbye, but i decided 2 do that 4 Feathertail, as Stormfur watches her fall! Or, maybe Firepaw watching Spottedleaf die, or maybe, uh...Cinderpelt's death. Or Yellowfangs. Hmm...ill think!**

Brambleclaw looked at his sister, Tawnypelt at the Gathering. He remembered the time that she left for ShadowClan. He sighed. He remembered her exact words and movements.

_Tawnypaw huffed from the elders den, and sprinted towards the camp exit. _

_"Tawnypaw! Where are you going?" _

_"Far away from here!" she had cried._

_I have walked all alone_

_On these streets I call home_

_Streets of hope, Streets of fear _

_Through the sidewalk cracks_

_Time disappears_

_I was lost_

_On my knees_

_In eve Of defeat_

_As I choked back the tear_

_Theres a silent scream-no one could hear_

_"Tell mother goodbye for me," mewed Tawnypaw, and pushed past Bramblepaw. He was heartbroken. He rushed after her, leaving a trail of dirt behind him._

Brambleclaw sighed. Squirrelflight heard his sigh, and padded towards him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, licking his ear.

"I miss Tawnypelt. It was a year ago today that she left ThunderClan," mewed Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight nuzzled him.

"It's okay," she mewed. "I'm here for you now." Brambleclaw smiled.

_So far away from everything, you know it's true_

_Something inside that makes you know what you gotta do_

"I know you are, Squirrelflight, and I love you. I knew you felt the pain of losing a sibling when we almost left Leafpool behind," mewed Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight nodded.

_Bramblepaw ran after Tawnypaw, following her scent towards Fourtrees. She was headed to ShadowClan. To thier father._

_Ring them bells, ring them loud._

_Let them ring here and now._

_Just reach out, and ring the bells of freedom_

_When your world's crashing down like you've lost every round_

_Stand your ground_

_And ring the bells of freedom. _

_There Tawnypaw sat, on the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Bramblepaw approached her. _

_"Tawnypaw?" asked Bramblepaw. _

_"What?" she yowled. _

Brambleclaw remembered how sharp her tongue was then. He chuckled a little, and than sighed again. Squirrelflight licked his ear.

_Up the steps of the church_

_Through the fields and the dirt_

_In the dark I have seen_

_That she sun still shines for one who believes. _

Tawnypelt was leaving, and Brambleclaw sprinted after the ShadowClan warriors. Squirrelflight stared at her father.

"It's okay, Squirrelflight. It's been one year. Give him time. I don't blame him," mewed Firestar. Squirrelflight nodded, and followed her father towards ThunderClan territory.

_So far away, so full of doubt, you needed proof_

_Just close your eyes, and hear the sounds inside of you._

"Tawnypelt!" Brambleclaw yowled. Blackstar turned to him.  
"What do you want with her?" he snorted.

"To talk to her. It's been one year," mewed Brambleclaw.

"Blackstar, please," mewed Tawnypelt.

"Very well!" he snorted. "I'll give you ten minutes, than I'll send a patrol out to find Tawnypelt!" He padded off and pushed his Clan towards ShadowClan territory.

_Ring them bells, ring them loud_

_Let them ring, here and now_

_Just reach out, and ring the bells of freedom. _

_When your world comes crashing down like you lost every round_

_Stand your ground, _

_And ring the bells of freedom. _

"Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Brambleclaw. Remember the lullaby that mother used to sing to us? Hush little babies, follow your dreams, as StarClan watches over as I sing. All the scary things are gone, the scream of the monsters, are just the willows. The feet of the twolegs are just rain. Hush little babies, follow your dreams," mewed Tawnypelt.

"Yeah," mewed Brambleclaw.

_Ring them bells, ring them loud_

_Let them ring, here and now,_

_Just reach out, and ring the bells of freedom._

_When your world comes crashing down, like you lost every round_

_Stand Your ground, _

_And ring the bells of freedom. _

"Tawnypelt!" mewed Russetfur. Tawnypelt sighed.

"Goodbye, Brambleclaw!" Tawnypelt mewed, and than ran off into the distance.

_Ring them bells, ring them loud, _

_Let them ring, here and now,_

_Just reach out, and ring the bells of freedom. _

_When your world comes crashing down, like you lost every round_

_Stand your ground, _

_And ring the bells of freedom. _

"Yes, Tawnypelt," Brambleclaw mewed. "Good Bye."

**how do u like? now vote!and review!**

**Dustpelt: REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND TIGERSTAR AFTER U!**

**Me: Thank u, Dustpelt. **

**Dustpelt: Anytime. **

**1. Whitestorm's Death: Photograph By Nickleback**

**2. Willowpelt x Whitestorm: I Would By Aaron Carter**

**3. Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw: Just A Dream by Jump 5**

**4. Brackenfur x Sorreltail: Everytime We Touch by Cascade**

**5. Leafpool: Get Up by Superchick**

**6. Yellowfang's Death: Goodbye by Martina McBride**

**7. Crowfeather x Feathertail: Novocaine by Bon Jovi**

**VOTE OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE!  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Just A Dream: Bramble x Squirrel

Just A Dream:

Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw

**This is the only vote, so u get what u get :)**

Her beautiful ginger pelt glistened in the greenleaf sun, turning it golden. The wind whispered the sad song of the oncoming leaf-fall. Leaf-bare was coming soon, but Brambleclaw didn't care about cold. He was warm. His Squirrelflight was there. When her eyes gazed on him, he felt a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time.

_When I look in your eyes _

_I see a whole different sky_

_Like I've never seen before_

_And when I hear your voice,_

_It's like a song that I can _

_Listen to o' over again. _

Squirrelflight smiled at him from the warriors den, and swirled her tail towards him to join her. He lay down beside her. She began licking his pelt. She sighed.

_It's so crazy how you make me go crazy_

_Every time that I'm near you_

"What's the matter, Squirrelflight?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Nothing. Just tired, that's all," mewed Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw nodded, and continued stroking his tongue through her ginger fur.

_Cause you're just a dream_

_This is my reality_

_Totally insanity_

_If I could be in your dream_

_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you_

_You're just a dream_

_Just a dream_

Brambleclaw lay his head down on Squirrelflight's side as Brackenfur and Sorreltail came into the den and began sharing tongues. Squirrelflight lay her head on Brambleclaw's side, and began to close her eyes.

_When I picture the world_

_It takes me to the sun_

_I think about the way you smile_

_And the words that you say_

_Always seem to change the world that I've been living in. _

Brambleclaw had a dream. It wasn't really a dream, but in this dream, memories of the past came back to him. He remembered being an older apprentice, seeing five moon old Squirrelkit mew out insults.

_It's so crazy how you make me go crazy _

_Every time that I'm near you_

The strangest thing is, Squirrelflight had the same dream of Brambleclaw as an apprentice, coming into the nursery. She remember calling out an insult to him after he accidently dropped a vole as he tripped over a root.

"Stupid Furball!" she had said._Cause you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream yeah_

Brambleclaw remembered all the times he had watched her on the journey to Sun-drown place. The quick, careful pawsteps she had taken.

_More than my imagination could ever see  
You're just a dream  
If I could be with you_

He thaught she was beautiful all over. Her eyes, her fur, even the way she flicked her ears when a kit would bite on her tail when she went to visit Ferncloud.

_You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Cause You're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity  
If I could be in your dream  
All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
Be with you  
You're just a dream  
Oh whoa you're just a dream  
Just a dream_

"Squirrelflight, I love you." he purred. Squirrelflight continued sleeping, but he knew that she had heard him, because a purr rippled from her throat also.

**DID U LIKE? VOTE, READ, AND REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND TIGERCLAW AFTERWORDS. **

**Your vote choices:**

**Whitestorm's Death: Photograph by Nickelback**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: I Would by Aaron Carter**

**Brackenfur x Sorreltail: Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Leafpool: Get Up by SuperChick**

**Yellowfang's Death: Goodbye by Martina McBride**

**Crowfeather x Feathertail: Novocaine by Bon Jovi.**


	10. Everytime We Touch: Bracken x Sorrel

**THE VOTES ARE IN! IT'S BRACKENFUR X SORRELTAIL**

Everytime We Touch:

Brackenfur x Sorreltail

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or the song EVERYTIME WE TOUCH!**

Sorreltail sighed. Her beautiful amber eyes were fixed on Brackenfur, again. She loved him, and he loved her. She padded over to Brackenfur in the warriors den, and took her spot curled next to him.

"I love you, Brackenfur," mewed Sorreltail.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

"I love you too, Sorreltail," Brackenfur meowed, nuzzling her. She licked him lovingly over the ear. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight walked into the den together. They stared at each other with a loving stare. Squirrelflight looked up to Brambleclaw, as Sorreltail looked up to Brackenfur. Sorreltail made herself comfortable, than lay her head on Brackenfur's side. As she touched his pelt, she felt a feeling rush through her like no other.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart be so..._

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

Sorreltail's dreams were only about Brackenfur, and how she loved him so much. Brackenfur's dreams contained only Sorreltail. At dawn, the two woke up.

"I want to spend every waking moment with you," they whispered to each other. They sped off, to have the day to themselves. Of course, they would come back to ThunderClan at sunset.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky _

_They wipe away the tears that I cry_

_The good times and bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

They sped towards the lake, and sat on the beach, watching the sun rise. There would be a gathering tonight.

"Brackenfur," mewed Sorreltail.

"Yes?" asked Brackenfur, stroking her ear with his tail.

"This is the most beautiful day ever! Any day would be beautiful, as long as I had you," mewed Sorreltail. "Even if we were shut up in a twoleg nest, the day would be beautiful, because I would be there with you."

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go_

_Want you by my side. _

"Really?" asked Brackenfur.

"An I'd love you always. Even if you were old, and stupid, I'd still love you," mewed Sorreltail. Brackenfur's eyes filled with tears.

"Really?" asked Brackenfur.

"Yes. Really," mewed Sorreltail.

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Sorreltail touched her muzzle to Brackenfur's. And with that, the sun was always in their sky.

**I know, weird ending, Right?**

**VOTE:**

**Whitestorm's Death: Photograph by Nickelback.**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: I would by Aaron Carter**

**Leafpool: Get Up by SuperChick**

**Yellowfang's Death: Goodbye by Martina McBride**

**Crowfeather x Feathertail: Novocaine by Bon Jovi**

**Bluestar x Oakheart: Georgia Rain by Trisha Yearwood**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! PLZ!**


	11. Photograph: Whitestorm's Death

**THE VOTES ARE IN: WHITESTORM'S DEATH:)**

**(Whitestorm fans scream)**

Photograph:

Whitestorm's Death

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE SONG "PHOTOGRAPH" BY NICKELBACK.**

Willowpelt saw something beside her fall, she turned, and there layed Whitestorm, her fallen warrior.

"My prince...you saved me," she mewed, and sprinted towards his broken body, remembering the wonderful memories they shared together...

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And what the heck is on Joey's head?_

"Oh, oh, my Whitestorm, you died saving me!" she cried, silver tears falling from her deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Willowpelt," sneered a voice. She turned. There was Bone, the deputy of BloodClan.

"You! You murdered my prince!" she exclaimed, lashing out at Bone.

"Yes. He was telling me about your sweet princess, Sorrelkit, when I killed him," sneered Bone.

"Don't you dare say anything about my family!" hissed Willowpelt, scratchind the tom's muzzle.

_And this is were I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up,_

_I never new we'd ever went without._

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out. _

Whitestorm woke up on soft, grassy ground. He looked around. There stood Bluestar and Redtail, his leader, and his brother.

"Bluestar! Redtail!" he was joyful. "Where's Willowpelt?"

"Whitestorm, you have died. Willowpelt has avenged your death. Look down," mewed Bluestar. Whitestorm stared into a pool, and there was his Willowpelt fighting against Bone, his murderer.

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times. _

Willowpelt finally lunged towards Bone, and bit his neck. Bone felt weary for a moment, than collapsed, the breath leaving his body. Willowpelt ran towards Whitestorm's body. She lay next to him, and licked his ear. He was no longer warm.

"Oh, why you, Whitestorm? Why you?" Willowpelt cried.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in. _

Firestar killed Scourge, and the BloodClan cats reatreated. The cats of the forest looked proud.

"Victory!" yowled Firestar. "We have VICTORY!" he looked over to one of the big oaks, and saw Willowpelt crying on Whitestorm.

"Firestar, he's dead," mewed Willowpelt. Firestar was shocked. Sandstorm and Graystripe sprinted over.

"What's the matter?" asked Sandstorm, nuzzling Firestar.

"He's dead," whispered Willowpelt.

"Oh, Willowpelt, I'm so sorry," mewed Sandstorm. Willowpelt nodded.

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh god I_

Whitestorm stared at his Clan from StarClan. He began to cry. StarClan was wonderful, but he felt that he let Willowpelt down.

"What's wrong, Whitestorm?" asked Bluestar.

"I let her down, Bluestar. Her and the kits," mewed Whitestorm.

"No you didn't!" exclaimed Bluestar. "You let no one down. Willowpelt will grieve for you until she joins you, and I sense that will be soon."

"Really?" asked Whitestorm. Bluestar nodded.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Good-bye, Good-bye_

Soon Willowpelt and Whitestorm's kits were apprenticed, and Willowpelt continued with her warrior duties, still grieving for her lost prince.

_Every memory of walking out the front door,_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Good-bye, Good-bye_

Whitestorm sighed. He was still thinking about his Willowpelt. It had been moons since the battle of BloodClan, and Graystripe replaced him in the deputy position.

"I miss you, Willowpelt," he sighed.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

One day, Willowpelt was out in the forest hunting alone, and she came across an old badger sett.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Whitestorm remembered when he first touched muzzles with Willowpelt. When he told her he loved her. When she told him that she loved him.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when_

Willowpelt smelt the stench of the badger, and began backing away, she was startled when the badger came up behind her.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

Whitestorm looked into the pool, and saw his Willowpelt fighting the badger.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Willowpelt lashed out at the badger, hissing. The badger stroke her, but she was too quick, and she was missed.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

"Willowpelt!" he called. Willowpelt heard his voice, and knew that StarClan was calling her.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it_

The badger slashed her side, and she fell to the ground. He gave a sigh of relief, and knew that she was dead. He went to meet her.

_So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it__  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

Willowpelt woke up in a warm, grassy meadow. She opened her eyes, and stood up. There, in front of her stood her Whitestorm.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

"Oh, Whitestorm!" she exclaimed, and touched muzzles with him.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me_

Willowpelt walked up into the StarClan, leaving the mortal world behind, to live in StarClan for eternity.

**Sweet, huh? I AM STILL ACCEPTING REQUESTS! SO, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, TELL ME! VOTE OR DUSTPELT SHALL COME AFTER YOU!**

**Votes:**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: I Would by Aaron Carter**

**Leafpool: Get Up by SuperChick**

**Yellowfang's Death: GoodBye by Martina McBride**

**Crowfeather x Feathertail: Novocaine by Bon Jovi**

**Bluestar x Oakheart: Georgia Rain by Trisha Yearwood**


	12. Goodbye: Yellowfang's Death

Goodbye

Yellowfang's Death

**THE VOTES ARE IN****! YELLOWFANG'S DEATH:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors or Goodbye. That is by Martina McBride. **

Firestar stood, the wind flying through his ginger fur, thinking about all his friends, some close, some lost, some live in another clan. His mind stopped on Yellowfang, his friend. His comrad. His alli. As he thaught about her, a tear ran down his face, because he remembered the look on her face, the cough she had made, and than how she finally let her spirit join that of her beloved Raggedstar's in StarClan.

_Occured to me the other day  
__You been gone a couple years  
__Well I guess it really takes awhile  
__For someone to really disappear  
__And I remember where I was  
__When the word came about you  
__It was a day much like today  
__The sky was bright wide and blue_

Firestar sighed. Cinderpelt had just recently been killed, and he was horribly sad. Leafpool, his own daughter, was now medicine cat of ThunderClan.

"Are you proud of her, Yellowfang? Her and Cinderpelt?" asked Firestar, whispering into the clouds.

_And I wonder where you are  
And if the pain ends when you die  
And I wonder if there was  
Some better way to say goodbye._

The clouds parted to reveal Yellowfang's dark gray face. Her face smiling in the sunlight, and next to her, was an older light brown tabby tom.

"R-Raggedstar?" asked Firestar. The tabby nodded.

"Firestar, Cinderpelt is happy here. She is with her mother and father. She only misses the clan, and mostly Brackenfur," mewed Yellowfang.

_Today my heart is a big sore  
It's tryin' to push right through my skin.  
Won't see you anymore  
I guess that's finally sinkin' in.  
Cause you can't make somebody see  
With the simple words you say  
All thier beauty from within  
Sometimes they just look away_

Yellowfang and Raggedstar vanished, and Firestar was left alone with the wind, wipping through his fur. He padded off the rock, and sighed. The rest of the Clan was going to sleep, but he was restless, and wanted to think, so he began to pace. Thinking about the past. But that one image of Yellowfang dieing in her den.

_And I wonder where you are  
And if the pain ends when you die  
And I wonder if there was  
Some better way to say goodbye.  
Some better way to say goodbye._

"I can't change the past. Goodbye, Yellowfang," he sighed, a tear dropping down his cheek, into the ground as he padded into his den to join Sandstorm.

**AWWW SWEET, HUH?**

**VOTE OR TIGERCLAW WILL TAKE A RABBIT AND SABATOGE YOUR HOUSE, AND HE WILL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: I Would by Aaron Carter**

**Feathertail x Crowfeather: Novocaine by Bon Jovi**

**Leafpool: Get Up by SuperChick**

**Bluestar x Oakheart: Georgia Rain by Trisha Yearwood**

**I WOULD GLADLY TAKE NEW IDEAS TO ADD:) THANK YOU! (maybe a spottedleaf or a silverstream, or maybe uhhh...somethin:))**


	13. Georgia Rain: Blue x Oak

**THE VOTES ARE IN:) ITS BLUESTAR X OAKHEART! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO**

Georgia Rain:

Bluestar x Oakheart

Bluefur stared at him. His wonderful shining eyes, his handsome golden fur. He came over to her.

"So, you're the new ThunderClan deputy?" he asked.

"Yes. Bluefur. My name is Bluefur," mewed Bluefur.

"Oakheart. I'm Oakheart," he meowed.

_Barefoot in the back of your truck_

_On a blanket looking up_

_Half a moon peeking down at us _

_from underneath the clouds_

So, during Gatherings, Bluefur and Oakheart would sit in the corner and talk. She woul bat her eyes, and he would smile his handsome smile. Bluefur continued seeing Oakheart, but met him on the RiverClan border, against the warrior code.

_Teenage kids sneaking out again_

_Heard the thunder rolling in_

_We were falling the moment when_

_It all came pouring down_

She loved Oakheart, and Oakheart loved her. But this night, this rainy night, she felt special, and she ran to Sunningrocks to meet her love.

"Oakheart!" she called. He turned.

"Bluefur!" he joyfully meowed, and the mates touched muzzles.

"I have wonderful news, Oakheart!" she meowed.

"Yes?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I'm having kits!" she exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Oakheart meowed, and he yowled a jubulaint cry.

"Shh..." she meowed.

_The Georgia Rain on the Jasper County clay_

_Couldn't wash away the way i felt for you that day_

_Just you and me down an old dirt road_

_Nothing in our way_

_Except for the Georgia Rain_

In time, Bluefur had her kits, and one cold night, she snuck them out to meet Oakheart.

"Take care of them, Oakheart. I won't be able to live knowing that I have sent them to thier doom," mewed Bluefur.

"It's alright, Bluefur. I'll take care. I'll see you at the Gathering tommorow," he mewed.

"Yes. Good-bye, Oakheart," she mewed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bluefur," mewed Oakheart, and nuzzled her. He picked up the she-kit, and the strong tom-kit padded unevenly beside his father. Bluefur's eyes looked like deep amber pools of sadness. Her kits were gone.

_Cotton feilds remember when_

_Flash of lightnin drove us in_

_We were soaked down to the skin_

_By the time we climbed inside_

_And I don't remember what was poundin' more_

_The heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford. _

_As the sky fell in the storm clouds poured _

_Worlds away outside_

The next evening, at the Gathering, Bluefur met her Oakheart at the ThunderClan tree. She blinked her amber eyes, and stared at him.

"Bluefur," he sighed, and licked her quickly over the ear.

"How are the kits, Oakheart?" she asked, hopefully.

"They're fine. I gave them to Graypool," mewed Oakheart. "Half of her litter died."

"I'm so sorry. I know she'll take care of them," mewed Bluefur, and the meeting began.

_The Georgia Rain on the Jasper County clay_

_Couldn't wash away the way I felt for you that day_

_Just you and me down an old dirt road _

_Nothing in our way_

_Except for the Georgia Rain_

Bluefur became Bluestar, but still met with her Oakheart at Gatherings, and never forgot the love that they shared.

_Screen door flappin in the wind _

_Same old house I grew up in_

_I can't believe I'm back again_

_After all those years away_

_You fixed your daddy's house up nice_

_I saw it yesterday when I drove by_

_Looks like you made yourself a real good life_

_What else can I say?_

Bluestar would walk past Sunningrocks, sometimes, and think of the first time she met Oakheart, at the Gathering so long ago.

_The Georgia Rain on the Jasper County clay_

_Couldn't wash away the way I love you to this day_

_The old dirt road's paved over now_

_Nothing here's the same_

_Except for the Georgia Rain_

Even though Oakheart was killed, Bluestar remembered all those times they had together. Than when she went to StarClan, he was the only one she looked for.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Remember to come talk to me every once and awhile, okay Oakkit?" asked Bluekit. _

_"Of course, Bluekit! We're friends, aren't we?" he mewed, and nuzzled her. _

_END FLASHBACK_

**I HOPE U LIKED!**

**VOTE:**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: Kiss From A Rose by Seal**

**Leafpool: Get Up by SuperChick**

**Crowfeather x Feathertail: Novocaine by Bon Jovi**

**Willowpelt x Runningwind: She Don't Tell me To by Montgomery Gentry**

**Bluestar's Death: Isn't The End (A SONG THAT I WROTE MYSELF!)**

**Vote! (plays a voting song)**


	14. Here Without You: Crow x Feather

**THE VOTES ARE IN, FRIENDS!  
YOU PICKED FEATHERTAIL AND CROWFEATHER:)**

Here Without You:  
Feathertail x Crowfeather

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, NOR SHALL I EVER:) unless i become very famous and than erin hunter gets older and gives me warriors and I SHALL RULE THE WORLD...unless that comes than i shall never own warriors. I also don't own Here Without You by Three Doors Down, this was a request from Aliki for a song**.

Crowfeather sprinted down towards the lake. He sighed. It had been three moons since Feathertail's death. Three long moons. He would have to wait forever to see her again. Forever was a long time. He missed his Feathertail, her beautiful, shining fur, the way the light hit her crystal eyes, he loved her.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder._

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that seperate _

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He stuck his muzzle into the lake, and drank the water greedily. There, in the rippling waters was a picture of his Feathertail.

"Crowfeather," she had meowed.

"Feathertail? Feathertail? Feathertail, is that you?" he asked, excitedly. "Oh, it's been so many moons, yet so few."

"Crowfeather. Wait for me tonight. I will be in your dreams," she mewed, and vanished. Crowfeather smiled.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Crowfeather sprinted back to camp. There, he finished his warrior duties, and went to bed as soon as the moon was up. He was so tired, he fell asleep straight away, and there, as he stood in the former WindClan camp, Feathertail stood before him.

"Crowfeather!" she meowed, happily.

"Feathertail!" Crowfeather was overjoyed with excitement.

"Oh, my love. I miss you so!" Feathertail mewed, nuzzling Crowfeather's sweet smelling pelt.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As people leave thier way to say hello_

_I've heard that life's overrated_

_But I hope that gets better as we go_

"Crowfeather, you will live a long, happy life. But one day, a long time from now, you will join me in the ranks StarClan. Your own star here in Silverpelt. Crowfeather, remember that until you come to StarClan, I will be within your heart," mewed Feathertail, than she vanished, and Crowfeather was awaken by his mother's meow.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

Crowfeather's happy life went on and on in WindClan, but Feathertail was always somewhere on his mind.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard, but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard, but it won't take away my love_

Onestar lost his final life, and than Ashfoot, Crowfeather's own mother became Ashstar. She elected Crowfeather, her son to become deputy. Soon, Ashfoot passed, and Crowfeather mourned with his Clan, but he than became Crowstar. Feathertail was happy for him, and than, she realized, Crowstar had only one life left.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me. _

Crowstar lost his last life. He was awaken by pawsteps padding toward him. He lifted his head to see that Feathertail, his own Feathertail was standing in front of him.

"Time to go home." she mewed. Crowfeather took one last look at the mortal world, and left for StarClan, and for Feathertail. Forever.

**Sad, right? I hope u liked it:)  
VOTE!**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: Kiss From A Rose by Seal**

**Leafpool: Get Up by Superchick**

**Willowpelt x Runningwind: She Don't Tell Me Too by Montgomery Gentry**

**Bluestar's Death: Isn't The End by ME!**

**VOTE PLZZZ:)**


	15. I Remember: Bluestar's Death

Bluestar's Death:

I Remember

**I SORTA CHANGED THE TITLE OF THE SONG. It goes really well as Bluestar is reflecting her life as she is dieng on the river bank. THIS IS MY SONG, THANKS VERY MUCH. Oh, if you don't like the song, go ahead and tell me. I won't get mad :)**

Bluestar lay on the riverbank, her breath raspy and shallow. She was losing her last life. She knew it. She could feel StarClan's breath on her shoulders.

_She was his moon, he was her sun, they were as close as  
the stars and the sky. I want to fly, she said before he went away.  
I want to fly, she wished as he took his leave and over and over  
she cried to the moon, i miss you my love, and until my life is  
through, I'll love you from the morning to the night. I'll miss  
your sweet soft touch, and I'll remember till the day we meet again  
that death isn't the end._

She could hear Oakheart's call, come Bluestar, come home. She missed him dearly. She'll see him in a few more moments. Just a few.

_Staring here up at the deep blue sky  
I wonder what it's like to be able to fly  
And I remember your soft touch when you held my hand  
And you told me to remember  
Death Isn't the end._

Than, she saw Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur scrambling down the rocks.

"Mother!" whispered Mistyfoot. "Oh, Mother!" she cried as she buried her head in her mother's fur.

_I remember the day that you told me, I'll always be in your heart.  
Even when I'm gone remember me till the day we meet again. never  
thought the day would come so soon that I would witness your fall.  
We buried you by the willow trees. Just remember one more thing I'll  
love you from the morning to the night. I'll miss your sweet soft  
touch, and I'll remember till the day we meet again  
that death isn't the end_

Bluestar lifted her tail to brush it on Mistyfoot's face, wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry, Darling. I'll remember you," she mewed.

_Staring here up at the deep blue sky  
I wonder what it's like to be able to fly  
And I remember your soft touch when you held my hand  
And you told me to remember  
Death isn't the end_

She looked at Stonefur.

"Stonefur," she rasped. "My dear sweet Stonefur."

"Mother," he mewed, and buried his nose in her fur. She lifted her tail again, and swiped it along his cheek.

_Oh woahh oh woahh oh woahh woahh_

_Well its time for me to join you  
In the kingdom of the sky  
And I'll finaly know what its like to be able fly  
And I'll feel your soft touch when you hold my hand.  
I'll know and I'll see that death isn't the end._

"Fireheart," she rasped.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You have the approval from a leader," she rasped. He licked her respectivly on the shoulder.

_Ooooowoahh_

_So, now you know, that forever I'll remember you._

_Ohhh..._

_I remember._

Bluestar finally let StarClan take her, and there. There she saw a familliar face waiting for her.

"Oakheart," she sighed.

**SO! WHAT DO YA THINK? VOTE:**

**Willowpelt x Whitestorm: Kiss From A Rose By Seal**

**Leafpool: Sound The Bugle by Bryan Adams **

**Willowpelt x Runningwind: She Don't Tell Me To by Montgomery Gentry**

**Stonefur's Death: Sympathy by The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Silverstream's Death: May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World (I LUV THIS SONG)**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: Don't let Go by Bryan Adams and Sara Mchlachen**


	16. Would You Go With Me: Willow x Running

Would You Go With Me?

Willowpelt x Runningwind

**OKAY, PPL! ITS WILLOWPELT x RUNNINGWIND! I am a supporter of Runningwind x Frostfur, and Willowpelt x Whitestorm, and I think Willowpelt and Runningwind should be siblings, but here you go! A chappy where they are lovers:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE SONG WOULD YOU GO WITH ME. **

"Come on, Willowpelt!" exclaimed Runningwind, ready to break through the brambles.

"Is it safe in there?" asked Willowpelt.

"Of course! Would I take you in there if it wasn't?" asked Runningwind.

"Yes," retorted Willowpelt.

_Would you go with me_

_If we rolled down streets of fire_

_Would you hold on to me tighter_

_As the summer sun got higher_

_If we roll from town to town and never shut it down_

Runningwind broke through the brambles, and lead Willowpelt in. They stood in a wide field of flowers.

"Oh, Runningwind!" exclaimed Willowpelt. She swatted him playfully on the nose, and than raced off.

_Would you go with me _

_If we were lost in fields of clover_

_Would we walk even closer_

_Until the trip is over_

_And it would be okay if I didn't know the way._

Runningwind landed on top of Willowpelt, and they stared at each other. Her blue eyes met his amber ones.

"I love you ya big show-off," meowed Willowpelt.

"I love you too, Willowpelt," mewed Runningwind.

_If I gave you my hand would you take it _

_and make me the happiest man in the world._

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you girl. _

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_

_Let me know if you're really a dream_

_I love you so, so would you go with me._

The moons past, and Willowpelt and Runningwind were happy every single moment since that night. When she looked at him, he felt that all the stars of Silverpelt had lifted him off of the ground, until the day...the day that he was really dead.

_Would you go with me _

_If we rode the clouds together_

_Could you not look down forever_

_If you were ligther than a feather_

_Oh, and If I set you free would you go with me?_

He looked down at her grieving over his matted body.

"Willowpelt," he sighed. She heard his voice in the wind. Every night she returned to the field, and gazed at the stars.

"Oh, Runningwind," she mewed.

_If I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world._

_If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you girl_

_Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea _

_Help me tie up the ends of a dream_

_I gotta know, would you go with me?_

_I love you so, so would you go with me?_

Time passed, and so did Willowpelt's life. She joined him in the sky, and as they went into StarClan, they landed in a field where the stars sparkled above...

**Do you like this? I hope you do! VOTE PLZ:**

Willowpelt x Whitestorm: Kiss From A Rose By Seal

Leafpool: Sound The Bugle by Bryan Adams

Stonefur's Death: Sympathy by The Goo Goo Dolls

Silverstream's Death: May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World

Leafpool x Crowfeather: Don't Let Go by Bryan Adams and Sara McLachen

**REQUESTS ARE WELCOME:)**


	17. Kiss From A Rose: Willow x White

Willowpelt x Whitestorm:

Kiss From A Rose

**Here you go! Willowpelt and WHITESTORM:) I hope you like it. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or the song KISS FROM A ROSE. Seal owns that. **

Whitestorm stared at his sweet Willowpelt. Her silvery gray fur, and her shining sapphire eyes. She was beautiful. She was the one for him. In the morning, when the sun hit her dew-covered fur, her fur shined from the dawn sunlight. He sighed, and padded over to her.

_There used to be a graying tower alone by the sea_

_You became the light from the dark side of me_

_Love became a drug that's the high not the pill_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

Whitestorm took Willowpelt to fourtrees one night, and they lay together, looking up at the stars. His eyes reflected into hers, and he felt a sensation rush right through him.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

Everytime he saw her, his eyes lit up. Her beautiful shiny silky fur, touching his. He loved her with all his might.

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You remain my power, _

_my pleasure,_

_my pain,_

_To me you're like a grown addiction I just cant deny_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large_

_And the light that you shine can be seen_

She was so beautiful as the lights of StarClan shone on her beautiful fur, and dazzling eyes.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

Thier noses touched, and a shooting star wizzed overhead.

"I love you, Willowpelt," mewed Whitestorm

"I love you too, Whitestorm," she sighed.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave_

_Been kissed by a rose _

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave_

_And if I should fall along the way _

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_Been kissed by a rose on the grave_

They felt a sensation that ran through them. Even though it was a leaf-fall night, and the winds were blowing, they felt warm inside, and didn't feel the cold at all.

_There is so much a man can tell you so much he can say_

_You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain_

_To me you're like a grown addiction I just can't deny_

_But did you know _

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen _

Willowpelt stared at him, her sapphire eyes meeting his amber gaze. There was softness in thier eyes, for this was true love.

_Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels_

_Yeah, and now that your rose is in bloom, _

_A light hits a gloom on the grave_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels_

_Yeah, and now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

_Now that your rose is in Bloom, _

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

No matter where thier lives took them, whether it be bad or good, they were together, and together day stayed. Forever.

**I know this is a strange ending. VOTE PLEASE:**

**Leafpool: Sound the Bugle**

**Stonefur's Death: Sympathy**

**Silverstream's Death: May Angels Lead You In**

**Crowfeather x Leafpool: Don't Let Go**

**Ashfur x Squirrelflight: Hate Me**

**Leafkit's Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish **

_VOTE PRETTY PLEASE:)_


	18. Sympathy: Stonefur's Death

Stonefur's Death:

Sympathy

**WOO! HERE WE GO:) STONEFUR!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or the song "Sympathy" the Goo Goo Dolls own Sympathy. Erin Hunter owns warriors. **

He knew it was a mouse-brained idea, right from the start. Challenging Tigerstar. But he was challenging Tigerstar for his rights. For his freedom. For his family. For Mistyfoot. For Stormpaw, and Featherpaw. For all of the half-Clan cats. Tigerstar shouldn't starve them, he had his own daughter and son, both half clan. Half ThunderClan, half ShadowClan.

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_And this is my apology_

_I killed myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

He sent Blackfoot to kill Stonefur. Tigerstar's amber eyes were filled with amusement. Stonefur's with cold fury. Blackfoot stalked over to Stonefur. The silver tom gave a hiss, and slashed his claws across Blackfoot's muzzle. It was a battle of wits. Deputy against deputy. Clan against clan. Will for will. Power for power.

_And I wished for all the things that I don't need_

_And what I chased won't set me free_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawlin on my knees_

Suddenly, the RiverClan camp was filled with screaches and the ripping of fur. Scraps of white fur and silver fur flew everywhere. It was a long battle. Stonefur wasn't gonna give in. He was never going to give up. Never

_Oh, Yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Everything's all wrong, yeah_

_Where the heck did I think I was_

Suddenly there was a screech, and Stonefur lay panting in the middle of the RiverClan camp.

"M-Mistyfoot," he breathed. "T-take care o-of the C-clan. T-tell Stormpaw t-to b-be brave, and that sometimes you have t-to push it to win." Tigerstar jumped off Bone Hill, and Mistyfoot ran off to where the other half-clans were waiting.

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_Take these things so I don't feel_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And now my head's been filled with doubt._

Tigerstar put his paw on Stonefur's throat. The two stared at each other, Stonefur's dieing amber eyes stared into Tigerstar's amused ones.

"Any last words, Stonefur?" Tigerstar sneered.

"Y-yes," Stonefur rasped. "At least I failed noblely, no from my greed. And I didn't betray my Clan or my family." Tigerstar was so enraged. He let out a yowl, and lunged for Stonefur's neck.

_We're taught to lead the life you choose_

_You know your love's run out on you. _

_And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

As Tigerstar's teeth met Stonefur's neck, the son of Bluestar gave one more noble hit, striking Tigerstar above the left eye, leaving a scar. There was a yowl, but than Stonefur's body lay still. The light was gone from his amber eyes, and his scarlet blood stained the RiverClan camp.

_Oh yeah_

_It's easy to forget, yeah_

_When you choke on the regrets, yeah_

_Who the heck did I think I was?_

Stonefur awoke on a grassy pasture. There, in front of him stood Bluestar. His mother. He sighed, and stood up.

"You faught bravely, my son," she meowed, licking her son.

_And stranger than your sympathy_

_And all these thoughts you stole from me_

_And I'm not sure where I belong_

_And no where's home, and no more wrong. _

"Come, Stonefur," Bluestar meowed, but Stonefur was hesitent.

"There is nothing for you down there, my son." Stonefur turned to look at his mother.

"I'm ready," he meowed.

_And I was in love with the things I tried to make you believe I was_

_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams that I wanted_

_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things desguised as me_

Stonefur stood by his mother. He was excited for the journey ahead.

_Mmm, yeah_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_mmm, yeah_

Before he left, Stonefur whispered words into the wind: Goodbye, firends.

Mistyfoot stared up. "You fought well, brother. Like a true warrior."

**WHADDYA THINK? VOTE PALESE!**

**Graystripe: Sound The Bugle Now**

**Silverstream's Death: May Angels Lead You In**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: Don't Let Go**

**Ashfur x Squirrelflight: Hate Me**

**Leafkit's Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained. **


	19. May Angels Lead You In: Silver Death

May Angels Lead You In:

Silverstream's Death

**HERE WE GO! SILVERSTREAMS DEATH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR MAY ANGELS LEAD YOU IN!**

Silverstream lay heaving on the riverbank...her eyes staring blankly into no where. Graystripe was standing over her saying

"Silverstream, hang on! If you go, there will be nothing left for love!" he cried.

_There's no one in town that I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

_What would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have the chance_

_May Angels Lead You In_

Graystripe had tears running out of his eyes as Silverstream mustered these last words.

"G-graystripe...dont forget to remember me, take care of our kits," she rasped, than her body lay quiet.

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go _

_May Angels Lead You In_

Graystripes devistated crys echoed throught the forest. Why Silverstream? Why her? Why couldn't someone else had died? WHY WHY WHY?

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_Now I'll never have the chance_

_May Angels Lead You In_

"Oh, Silverstream...I need you...now," mewed Graystripe, taking her body to bury.

_Here you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels Lead You In_

_May Angels Lead You In_

_May Angels Lead You In_

"If you were with me now, Silverstream, I would never let you go," he meowed, morunfully.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live_

_May Angels Lead You In_

"Oh, oh Silverstream!" Graystripe yowled. Tears ran from his amber eyes.

_Here you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go _

_May Angels lead You In_

_May Angels Lead You In_

_Here you me my friends _

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

_May Angels Lead you in_

Graystripe looked up.

"Take care of her, StarClan. All I know is whatever journeys I make, one time or another, Silverstream and I will be together again...for now, StarClan, let Angels lead her in," he meowed.

**_Graystripe, I will watch over you...forever...and...until you join me, I will have no other lover...i love you Graystripe...and when you come to me, I'll be there to lead you in. _**

"My Angel," mewed Graystripe.

**SAD! I CRIED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SO, UHH...VOTE PLZ! BTW, THE PERSON WHO GIVES ME THE 100 REVIEW, PLEASE PICK ONE OF THESE, AND I WILL DO IT STRAIGHT AWAY. **

**VOTE:**

**Graystripe: Sound The Bugle**

**Crowfeather x Leafpool: Dont Let Go**

**Ashfur x Squirrelflight: Hate Me**

**Leafkit's Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When it Rained**


	20. Don't Let Go: Crow x Leaf

Crowfeather x Leafpool:

Don't Let Go

**HERE WE GO! CROWFEATHER AND LEAFPOOL! I JUST GOT AN IPOD FOR CHRISTMAS AND I AM VERY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He had saved her life. Was it an act of kindness? Compassion? It was an act of love. Crowfeather loved her. He told her so_: "You walk in my dreams, Leafpool_." He loved her. She knew it as she set out to the lake to meet her Romeo for their late-night meetings.

_I can't believe this moment's come_

_It's so incredible that we're alone_

_There's so much to be said and done_

_It's impossible not to be over come_

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_

_Cuz we just met-tell me that's OK_

Leafpool came upon her prince: a black cat with handsome blue eyes. Her Crowfeather. Her prince, her Romeo.

"Crowfeather," she sighed. He came up to her, and nuzzled her. He scented her ThunderClan coat, and didn't care. He felt himself filled with love.

_So take this feeling, make it grow_

_Never let it-never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something to believe in_

_(Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(Don't let go)_

_No I won't let go_

Thier blue eyes met his. They were filled with love, and compassion. Nothing more, nothing less. Just love. True love.

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

_(Bared my soul)_

_Came right out and said you're beautiful_

_Cuz there's something here I can't explain_

_I feel divin' into drivin rain_

_(Diving)_

_You get my senses running wild_

_I can't resist your sweet sweet smile._

"Leafpool, I don't care if you're a medicine cat. I don't care if you're from ThunderClan. I don't care. I just want you," mewed Crowfeather.

"Oh, Crowfeather. I feel the same. I don't care. I just don't," mewed Leafpool.

_So take this feeling, Make it grow_

_Never let it-never let it go_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of the things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(Don't let go)_

_No I won't let go_

"I'll love you forever Leafpool. Till the sun and the moon burst. Till the clouds are just shadows on the horizon. Until the might of StarClan will take us away-I will love you," mewed Crowfeather.

"Oh, Crowfeather," sighed Leafpool.

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To make this moment feel so right_

_The feel of you just feels so right,_

_So come on, just hold on tight_

_Don't let go_

"Oh, Crowfeather, promise me something-whatever you do, whatever life brings at us-don't let go of love," mewed Leafpool.

"I won't Leafpool. I won't let go," mewed Crowfeather. His eyes were shining. So were hers.

_No I won't let go_

So wherever life took Leafpool and Crowfeather, whatever tasks they endured. Whatever things they let go. There was one thing they could never let go of-love.

**Well, whaddya think? I hoppa u likey! VOTE PLZ!**

**Graystripe: Sound The Bugle by Bryan Adams**

**Ashfur x Squirrelflight: Hate Me by Blue October**

**Leafkit's Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Snowkit's Death: Fly by Hilary Duff**

**VOTE PLZ PLZ PLZ!**


	21. Sound The Bugle: Graystripe

**Graystripe:**

**Sound The Bugle**

**GRAYSTRIPE IS UP UP UP:)**

He was stuck in the cage. But who cares. There was nothing left for him in the world. His mate-gone. His children-gone. All that meant to him in the world was gone.

_Sound the bugle now-play it just for me_

_As the seasons change I remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away_

_Or leave me lyin' here._

He remembered all his memories. Meeting Firestar...becoming a warrior...watching his kits being born...watching the birth of Firestar's kits, his god kits.

_Sound the Bugle now-Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere _

_Without a light I feel that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down, and decide, not to go on_

Firestar. His best friend...his Clan. That was worth fighting for. A best friend was worth fighting for. Yes. Because Firestar was like his brother. They had been through everything together.

_But from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls remember who you are._

_If you lose yourself _

_Your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight_

_Remember who you are_

Graystripe stood up, and finally pushed himself against the cage door. The door opened, and out the window he jumped. Graystripe felt free...He was in the mountains...a familliar scent came to him...Stormfur!

_Yeah! You're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more,_

_Yeah that's what I'm fighting for_

After moons, Graystripe finally found his true self again. He found that friendship, and loyalty along with love for the people who care about you, is mostly whats worth fighting for.

**WHAT DO U THINK? **

**VOTE PLZ PLZ PLZ:**

**Ashfur x Squirrelflight: What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**

**Leafkit's Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Snowkit's Death: Fly by Hilary Duff**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	22. What Hurts The Most: Ash x Squirrel

**Okay ppl...im here to announce that this is Ashfur x Squirrelflight but basicly Ashfur's thaughts when he sees Squirrelflight with Brambleclaw...so here u go!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE SONG WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY RASCAL FLATTS**

* * *

Ashfur x Squirrelflight: 

What Hurts The Most

She was with Brambleclaw...again. He missed when it was just him and her...together...walking...and this was BRAMBLECLAW staring from the sidelines...just friends! Ha! Ashfur loved Squirrlflight more than anyone would ever know...

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then just to let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once and awhile_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now, and again, I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets to me_

"Why did she choose Brambleclaw over me!" spat Ashfur. He stared at Squirrelflight...and even though no wind was blowing...her fur seemed to ripple...and Ashfur thaught about what their kits would have looked like...

_What Hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

For a moment...he pictured himself beside Squirrelflight...trotting along the lakeshore as the sun set turning them into a silouette of two cats in love...but Ashfur was just dreaming...that would never happen to him...

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin It_

_Its hard to force that smile and I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

"Oh, Squirrelflight...I wish you were mine..." Ashfur sighed. He kicked a stone, and padded out of camp. He sat down and looked at the she-cat he loved.

_What Hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_and Watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what i was trying to do_

He kept staring at her fur...He wanted to be the one she was a silouette with on the beach with the setting sun...he wanted to be the one laying next to her at night...he wanted to be the one that she had kits with...but would he be happy? Would SHE be happy?

_What Hurts the Most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

"If I really love her..." sighed Ashfur. "I'll let her go...thats what a leader would do." He turned his back on his love for good.

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Thats what I was trying to do_

"Squirrelflight..." he sighed as he walked towards camp...where the she-cat that loved him was secretly waiting for him in a place he would never think of...

_

* * *

_

**Waddya think??? PLZ VOTE!**

**Leafkits Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reaching For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Snowkit's Death: Fly by Hilary Duff**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: Start of Something New from Highschool Musical**

**Crag x Marie (From my story Two Lovers): Savin Me by Nickelback**

**Tawnypelt x Stormfur: Far Away by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side of A Bullet by Nickelback**

**Brindleface: Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Blackstar x Russetfur: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**


	23. Fly: Snowkits Death

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**Hey peepsiclets. You have chosen, by voting, FLY: SNOWKITS DEATH! it was a close very very close tie between Fly: Snowkits Death, and Leafkits apprentice ceremony...and holding out for a hero: brindleface. so, here u go! FLY: SNOWKITS DEATH.**

**DISCLAIMER: yada yada yada...do i seriously have to say it? fine...BRAMBLECLAW PLEASE COME AND SAY IT FOR ME! **

**Brambleclaw: WHY SHOULD I?**

**Me(cutsie voice): Cuz i luv you :-**

**Brambleclaw: Fine. Brambleclaws Babe does not own warriors OR the song fly...and that is BRAMBLECLAW's babe...NOT HAWKFROSTS babe...-kills hawkfrost- now he wont stalk u my luv.**

**Me: THANKS BRAMBY! thats why I luv you:-**

* * *

Snowkit's Death: 

Fly

"I'm sorry to tell you, Speckletail, but Snowkit is deaf," replied Cinderpelt. Speckletail let out a sheer yowl.

_Any moment, everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

Bramblekit leaps on Snowkit, and Snowkit lets out a squeal. Goldenflower scolds Bramblekit, and Snowkit continues playing with his ball of moss.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And take control_

Speckletail teaches Snowkit a few signes with his eyes. He responds by leaping onto his mother's tail. Speckletail sits him back down in front of her, and teaches him the sign again.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why I cant in life, _

_And start to try, cause its your time_

_Time to fly_

Snowkit is playing with a ball of moss one sunny day. He leaps on the ball, but does not see a hawk come up behind him. He does not hear his mother scream "SNOWKIT!"

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something, when theres nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hollow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing?_

_And Take control,_

Snowkit now feels the hawks talons lift him off the ground. He lets out a faint squeak, and screams to his mother. Fireheart leaps up to save Snowkit from the hawk's grasps.

_Fly,_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,_

_And start to try_

_Cause its your time, _

_Time to fly._

Fireheart falls to the ground, and Brackenfur and Swiftpaw run after the hawk, but the hawk veers left into WindClan territory, and no one can reach it.

"SNOWKIT!" screams Speckletail.

_And when you're down and feeling lone_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and dont give up_

_You know your better then anyone else_

_Any moment, everything can change _

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute, all the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

Snowkit gets dropped in the nest. He looks down off the tree, and squeaks for his mother.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away, _

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you cant in life_

_And start to try_

_Cause its your time_

_Time to fly_

The hawks talons reach for Snowkits neck...

_In a moment, everything can change..._

**I love you mother...and I will miss you...**were Snowkits last thaughts before he met StarClan face to face...

* * *

**VOTE PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Leafkits Apprentice Ceremony: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reaching For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**Cinderpelts Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free (from HSM)**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New (from HSM)**

**Crag x Marie (From my story, Two Lovers): Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**Tawnypelt x Stormfur: Far Away by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side of A Bullet by Nickelback**

**Brindleface's Death: Holding Out For A Hero by Frou Frou**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart's Death: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by ???**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Dont Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: Thats Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: Power of Love (From Sailor Moon: The Promise of the Rose)**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: Its All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: I Hope You Dance by LeAnne Rhymes**

**Firestar: Amirillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan: On The Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R. Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Sheer**

**Tawnypelt: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**FINALLY DONE WRITING THAT! I BETTER GET ALOT OF VOTES BECAUSE I GAVE U ALOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT MORE CHOICES! SO! R&R&V!!!! ty 4 ur cooroperation! Brambleclaws Babe**


	24. My Wish: Leafkits Apprentice Ceremony

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**OK, here we go. here is Leafkits Apprentice Ceremony to My Wish by Rascal Flatts.**

**TEE HEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Brambleclaws Babe :D:D:D CHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN INSANITY...WHICH IS ALOT...**

* * *

Leafkits Apprentice Ceremony 

My Wish

Firestar sighed. This was it. Squirrelpaw had become an apprentice, and now it was Leafkits turn. His little Leafkit. His beautiful little kitten.

_I hope the days come easy_

_And the moments pass slow_

_And each road takes you where you wanna go._

_And If you're faced with a choice and you have to choose_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walking until you find the window_

_If its cold outside_

_Show the world the warmth of your smile. _

"My daughter Leafkit has chosen another path," Firestar began. "The path of a medicine cat. From this moment on, Until she has earned her Medicine Cat name, this kit shall be known as Leafpaw. Cinderpelt, you shall mentor my daughter Leafpaw. Teach her with care, Cinderpelt. She means the world to me."

_But more then anything..._

_More then anything..._

Leafpaw happily touched noses with Cinderpelt. She was finally living her dream! She was going to be a medicine cat!

_My wish_

_For you_

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big_

_Your worries stay small_

_And you never have to carry more then you can hold_

_And when you're out there getting where you're getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_And wants the same things too...yes this,_

_Is my wish._

Leafpaw smiled back up at her father. She knew that he was sad to let her go from the nursery, and study medicine, but he knew she had to. He told her not to look back...but not to forget.

_I hope you never look back_

_But you never forget._

_All the ones that love you_

_And the place that you left_

_I hope you always forgive_

_And you never regret_

_And you help someone_

_Every chance that you get_

_Oh, you find God's grace_

_In every mistake_

_And You always give more then you take..._

Leafpaw remembered her fathers words as she lay down to sleep that night.

_But more then anything..._

_More then anything..._

She stared at the stars, and knew her father meant well...and remembered the words he said to her:

_My wish_

_For you_

_Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

_Your dreams stay big_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never have to carry more then you can hold_

_And while you're out there getting to where your getting to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you,_

_Yes this...is my wish..._

"Leafkit, let your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, and always remember that somebody loves you," mewed Firestar.

_Yes this...is my wish...may all your dreams stay big..._

* * *

**okay, i kno not the best...but heyy...VOTE PLZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Groban**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin For Heaven by Diana Degarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not a day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie (From my story, Two lovers): Savin Me by Nickelback**

**Tawnypelt x Stormfur: Far Away by Nickelback**

**Hakwfrost's Death: Side of A Bullet by Nickelback**

**Brindleface's Death: Holding Out For A Hero by Fru Fru**

**Cloutail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart: Im Already There by Lonestar**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Dont Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Tawnypelt x Thornclaw: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: Thats Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: Power of Love from Sailor Moon Promise of the Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: Its All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**

**Firestar: Amirillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs BloodClan: On The Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The Worlds Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanesence**

**Tawnypelt: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has Its Thorns by Poisen**

**Stormfur: Theres One In Every Life by ???**

**Brackenfur x Sorreltail: Could It Be by Christy Carlson Ramano**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge**

**Crag x Star: Notice Me from Pixel Perfect**

**Brook x Stormfur: Chemicals React by Aly and AJ**

VOTE OR I WILL POKE YOU WITH A PIECE OF MAC AND CHEESE!


	25. Far Away: TawnyxStorm

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**By: Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**okay...your votes made a TAWNYPELT x STORMFUR: FAR AWAY BY NICKELBACK! YAYAYAYAYAYA! i know this song by heart, so i do NOT need lyrics (i listen to it at least sixty times a day) so...read & enjoy**

**--CI**

**Disclaimer: dont own anything...except my keyboard...**

* * *

There she was again...padding right beside him, her fur so soft, and beautiful looking in between the patches of sunshine between the trees. She was the most beautiful tortoiseshell he had ever saw. The most beautiful cat he ever saw. She looked over at him, and her eyes sparkled...beautiful green emeralds. 

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath, _

_Just in case theres just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know..._

"Hey, Stormfur," she mewed, her meow seemed to speak with the wind, it was like a smooth, silky, honey flavored meow.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. I think I twisted my tail wrong, its kind of, kinky," she mewed. Stormfur nodded.

"Tawnypelt...I-I..." Stormfur stuttered.

"Tawnypelt!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"I'll talk to you later, Stormfur!" Tawnypelt mewed, and sprinted off to Brambleclaw.

_I love you, _

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming,_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go _

_Stop breathing,_

_If I dont see you anymore_

The sun was beginning to set over the mountains.

"Do you want to share a mouse with me, Stormfur?" asked Tawnypelt.

"Sure," replied Stormfur, and he lay down to eat the mouse, right across from Tawnypelt.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Tawnypelt asked. Stormfur froze.

_On my knees, _

_I'll ask,_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Because with you_

_I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us,_

_Give anything but I wont give up_

_But you know, you know, you know..._

"I was going to say..." Stormfur mewed, but got interrupted by Feathertail.

"Brambleclaw wants you, Tawnypelt," mewed Feathertail.

"I'm so sorry, Stormfur, I promise, I'll talk to you later!" Tawnypelt mewed, and nosed the mouse towards him. Stormfur nodded.

_I love you,_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you,_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming _

_You'll be with me and you'll never go,_

_Stop breathing if I dont see you anymore..._

Tawnypelt lay down to sleep. Feathertail was curled with Crowpaw, and Brambleclaw with Squirrelpaw. Stormfur was alone, so he went over to Tawnypelt.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," she mewed, and moved over for him to lay in the nest next to her.

_So far away, so far away,_

_Been far away for far too long._

_So far away, so far away,_

_Been far away for far too long,_

_But you know, you know, you know..._

"Stormfur, what were you going to tell me? No one can interrupt us now," Tawnypelt whispered.

"Well, I was going to say...Tawnypelt, I love you," mewed Stormfur. Tawnypelts emerald eyes sparkled.

"What did you say?" she mewed.

"I said I love you," he gulped.

_I want it, I wanted you to stay,_

_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say,_

_I love you, _

_I love you,_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you,_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore,_

_Believe it, hold onto me and never let me go,_

_Keep breathing...hold onto me and never let me go..._

"I love you too, Stormfur!" Tawnypelt whispered. He wrapped her tail around her, and she pressed closer to him.

"Hold onto me and never let me go..." he whispered.

* * *

**tada! Tawnypelt x Stormfur. okay...i love votes/reviews. Here are your choices:**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Shrewpaw x Whitepaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Littlecloud x Cinderpelt: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie (from Two Lovers): Savin Me by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback**

**Brindleface's Death: Holding Out For A Hero by Fru Fru**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips Of An Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Dont Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Tawnypelt x Thornclaw: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: Power of Love by Sailor Moon**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celene Dion**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**

**Firestar: Amirillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan: On The Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Tawnypelt: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison**

**Stormfur: Theres One In Every Life by ???**

**Brackenfur x Sorreltail: Could It Be by Christy Carlson Ramono**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holdin On by Avril Lavinge**

**Crag x Star: Notice Me from Pixel Perfect**

**Brook x Stormfur: Chemicals React by Aly and AJ**

**Crowfeather: Any Other Day by Bon Jovi**

**vote..or i will throw several boulders at your head and you will be in excruciating pain. Thankys for your support**


	26. Holding Out For A HeroBrindlefaces Death

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**HEY EVERYONE! your votes added up, and here's what you picked:**

**HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO: BRINDLEFACE! yeeeeey!**

**okay R&R**

**Disclaimer: Dont own warriors or the song Holding Out For A Hero**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Brindleface: 

Holding Out For A Hero

Brindleface had awaken before dawn. She had her prey, and padded out of camp, thinking to herself, how Longtail wasn't himself lately. She missed the old, compassionate Longtail. Now, he had something on his mind, and today, she was going to have a conversation with him about it. The sun was rising over the mountains, and the air was still cold. She was rather enjoying her walk, and she thaught about StarClan as she padded along. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes, she turned, and felt something pounce on her, flipping her over. She looked up into the face of Tigerstar.

"Traitor," she hissed, and clawed his belly_. I'll never finish him on my own. Wheres my knight? Longtail, I need you!_

_Where have all the good men gone,_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules,_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night, I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need._

Tigerstar let up, screeching in pain. Brindleface took a couple of swipes at him with her front paws, and then jumped on his back. She clawed down to his neck, where she was going to leave her killing bite, but Tigerstar flipped her off, and she landed in a tangle of brambles. She felt like she was going to die_. I need a Hero_. She thaught_. I'm holding out for a hero. Longtail, I need you. Save me_! She quietly limped out of the tangle of brambles, and stalked Tigerstar, leaping on his back again.

"You peice of Fox Dung!" Brindleface spat in his ear, once again aiming for a killing bite.

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong, _

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero, _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And he's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger then life._

Tigerstar threw her off again, this time, she hit the dirt, rolled over, and went swiping at his face again_. This like a nightmare, it's a living nightmare_! Brindleface thaught, swiping Tigerstar straight across the nose. She knocked Tigerstar onto his belly, knowing it wasn't a good idea. He scraped her belly, but she aimed a good blow at his neck. Bleeding fiercely, she cried for help in her mind_. Hurry Longtail! Please come for me! I love you. I need you, my hero!_

_Somewhere after Midnight, _

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach,_

_There's someone reaching for me_

_Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

"I can kill you, Brindleface. You know that," Tigerstar growled.

"You may kill me, but I'm going to put up the fight of a TigerClan cat," Brindleface sneered, jumping, and reaching to bite his neck but bit his ear instead, because blood was in her eyes from the cut above her eyes.

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,_

_And he's gotta be strong, _

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,_

_And he's gotta be sure,_

_And he's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger then life._

Longtail was out for a hunt by himself, when he heard yowling up near Fourtrees. He knew that yowl anywhere. It was Brindleface! He quickly raced to her aide.

Brindleface saw Longtail run in, and jump on Tigerstar's back.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea,_

_I would swear there's someone somewhere watching over me._

Brindleface and Longtail together faught against Tigerstar, but Tigerstar knocked Longtail unconcious against a rock.

"NO!" Brindleface screeched, and ran to Longtail's side, and licked his face. "I love you." Tigerstar jumped on her back, and bit into her throat.

_Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain,_

_And the storm and the flood,_

_I can feel his approach,_

_Like fire in my blood._

Brindleface sent one last swipe at Tigerstar's muzzle, and then fell motionless at Longtail's side. Her breaths were getting shorter as she stared up at her doom.

"I told you I'd kill you, Brindleface," Tigerstar meowed, and took her by the scruff, dragging her in the dirt, and set her a good thousand feet from ThunderClan camp enterance.

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,_

_And he's gotta be strong, _

_And he's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_I need a hero, _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light,_

_And he's gotta be sure, _

_And he's gotta be soon, _

_And he's gotta be larger then life._

Brindleface looked around at her surroundings. She purred. She had done well. Now, she was on her way to StarClan. _My Hero. _Was her last thaught before she joined StarClan.

* * *

**cutee, right? now, R&R. thx bye oh...VOTEE**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: Amazed by Lonestar**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie(From my story, Two Lovers. READ IT! ITS GOOD!): Savin Me by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side of a Bullet by Nickelback**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: The Power of Love from Sailor Moon: The Promise of the Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: It's All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**

**Firestar: Amarillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan Battle: Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cat's Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence**

**Tawnypelt: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has It's Thorns by Poison**

**Stormfur: Theres One in Every Life by ????**

**Brackenfur x Sorreltail: Could It Be by Christy Carlson Ramano**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Crag x Star: Notice Me from Pixel Perfect**

**Brook x Stormfur: Chemicals React by Aly & AJ**

**Crowfeather: Any Other Day by Bon Jovi**

**Whitewing x Birchfall: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Ashfur: Headstrong by Trapt**

**vote...or...or..ill...SEND TIGERSTAR AFTER YOU!MWAHAHA!**


	27. Amazed: Swift x Bright

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**heyy! okay, the votes are in, and you picked...SWIFTPAW x BRIGHTHEART! AMAZED BY LONESTAR! YAAAAY! (i love that song) anyway. okay. R&R! and vote at the end:-)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors or the song amazed by lonestar.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Swiftpaw x Brightpaw: 

Amazed

Swiftpaw sat outside the apprentices den one Leaf-Fall morning, looking at Brightpaw, as she ate a vole. She was so beautiful! She looked up, and sniffed the crisp air, and looked over at Swiftpaw, her amber eyes meeting his. But she turned away as quickly as she had looked, and continued eating. After she was finished, she padded over to him.

"Hi, Swiftpaw," mewed Brightpaw, her tail brushing against his fur as she gave him a friendly nuzzle.

"Hi, Brightpaw," Swiftpaw mewed. "Ready to go?" Brightpaw nodded.

"We'll be true warriors," she mewed, happily.

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more then I can take,_

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how you love me,_

_And it just blows me away,_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams,_

As they padded to Snakerocks, Brightpaw was brave, leading Swiftpaw. She didn't give a quiver of fear, nor say anything about if they were to die. She was so brave. And he loved her even more then that. He wished that she didn't love Cloudtail, because if she didn't she'd most likely love him.

_I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better,_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

Brightpaw had the most amazing scent, wildflowers mixed with a small smell of wild strawberries. Everytime he was around her, he took it in, just in case, it could be the last time. Her fur, it was so soft, when they would play fight outside the apprentices den.

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your lips,_

_The way you whisper in the dark,_

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me,_

_You touch every place in my heart,_

_Oh, It feels like the first time, everytime_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes._

And then...there they were, fighting side by side against the dog pack. He saw her fight like all of LionClan to protect him, and then he felt himself being thrown against a tree, and felt his life slip before him...and sweet little Brightpaw, the blood trickling from her face. But he was still in love with her. He always would.

_Every little thing that you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better,_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"Brightpaw," he croaked. She flicked her tail. "I love you." And before he left for StarClan, he thought he saw a tear slide out of one of her amber eyes.

* * *

**TADAA!**

**okay vote:**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana Degarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie(From My Story, Two Lovers): Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: Thats Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: Power Of Love from Sailor Moon: The Promise Of The Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: It's All Coming Back To Me by Celiene Dion**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: I Hope You Dance by Leann Womack**

**Firestar: Amarillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan Battle: Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence**

**Tawnypelt: Miss Independant by Kelly Clarkson**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison**

**Stormfur: There's One In Every Life by ???**

**Brakenfur x Sorreltail: Could It Be by Christy Carlson Ramano**

**Rainwhiske x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Crag x Star: Notice Me from Pixel Perfect**

**Ravenpaw: Bad Day**

**Brook x Stormfur: Chemicals React**

**Spottedleaf: When There Was Me and You from High School Musical**

**Whitewing x Birchfall: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Ashfur: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Ferncloud's Kits(Icekit and Foxkit): Let Them Be Little by Lonestar**


	28. Miss Independant: Tawnypelt

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**Hey, guys the votes are in and you picked...Tawnypelt: Miss Independant!**

**xoxo,**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

* * *

Tawnypelt: 

Miss Independant

Tawnypelt padded through the ShadowClan camp, her amber eyes wide, her chest puffed out with pride. She didn't need a tom to make herself happy. She streatched, and looked around the camp. Rowanclaw was padding out of the warriors den, his head held high. She looked away, and rolled her eyes. _Never...how dare I?_ She asked herself.

_Miss Independant,_

_Miss-Self sufficiant,_

_Miss keep your distance, no,_

_Miss on her own, _

_Miss almost grown,_

_Miss never, let a man, help her off her throne,_

_So by keeping her heart protected, _

_She'd never ever feel rejected,_

_Little miss aprehensive,_

_Said ooh, she fell in love._

Tawnypelt looked at Rowanclaw. She loved the way his muscles rippled through his pelt when he walked, and he was the one that made her feel most at home here in ShadowClan. He was her everything. She loved him...no...she couldn't. She was independant. She didn't need a tom.

_What is the feeling taking over?_

_Thinking no one can open the door,_

_Suprise,_

_It's time,_

_To feel whats real,_

_What happened to Miss Independant?_

_No longer need toe be defensive,_

_Goodbye,_

_Old you,_

_When love...is true._

Rowanclaw walked over to her. He sat down next to her, a rabbit dangling in his mouth that he got on the way over.

"Hey," he said, dropping the rabbit.

"Hey," Tawnypelt mewed. "Where'd you find that?"

"Must have made it over from ThunderClan or WindClan territory. Technicly, its not stealing prey," Rowanclaw mewed, a twinkle in his eyes. Tawnypelt's heart melted.

_Misguided heart,_

_Miss play it smart,_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no,_

_But she miscalculated,_

_She didn't want to end up jaded,_

_But this miss decided not to miss out on true love,_

_So, by changing a misconception,_

_She went in a new direction,_

_Found inside that she felt a connection,_

_She fell in love._

Rowanclaw sat down, and began to eat. "Want some?" he asked, nosing some of the rabbit towards her.

"Sure," she mewed, padding over, and sitting down, starting to eat. Her whiskers brushed his muzzle, and she felt warm tingles going all through her body.

_What is this feeling takin' over?_

_Thinking no one could open the door,_

_Surprise, _

_It's time...to feel whats real._

_What happened to Miss Independant?_

_No more the need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye, Old you,_

_When love is true_

Tawnypelt continued eating until her and Rowanclaw had finished the whole rabbit. It was nice and juicy, a perfect little morsel. Perfect...just like Rowanclaw. He was perfect.

_When Miss Independance walked away,_

_No time for love that came her way,_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today,_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see,_

_How beautiful love can truly be,_

_No more talk of why can't that be me,_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

Tawnypelt felt a rush of love, and wanted to scream to the world that she loved Rowanclaw, but contained herself. He wouldn't love her back...silly Miss Independant Tawnypelt...

_What is this feeling takin over?_

_Thinking no one could open my door,_

_Surprise,_

_Its time...to feel whats real..._

_What happened to Miss Independant, _

_No more the need to be defensive,_

_Goodbye,_

_Old you..._

_When love is true..._

Tawnypelt knew this was what she had to do. Goodbye old her...this was true love.

* * *

**Okay...I know kinda a weird ending...but anyway...IM BACK! VIRUS IS GONEEE! **

**R&R!!!**

**VOTE:**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Ashfur x Cinderpelt: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie(From my story, Two Lovers): Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side of a Bullet by Nickelback**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Russetfur x Blackstar: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Feathertail x Stonefur: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: Thats Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: Power of Love from Sailor Moon: The Promise of the Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: Its All Coming Back To Me by Celiene Dion**

**Crowfeather x Leafpool: I Hope You Dance by Leann Womack**

**Firestar: Amarillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs BloodClan Battle: Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 & Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has It's Thorns by Poison**

**Brook x Stormfur: Two Weeks In Hawaii by Hellogoodbye**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge**

**Ravenpaw: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

**Whitewing x Birchfall: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Ashfur: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Ferncloud's Kits(Icekit & Foxkit): Let Them Be Little by Lonestar**

**kayy go ahead and vote now.**

**Notice I nipped a few off the list...those are ones where I now think the songs are overplayed P**


	29. If Everyone Cared: Russet x Black

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm back, I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile, with school and my computers breaking down every few days or so, it's been tough. But now I have my nice sturdy laptop that I can write on every night so never fear...BRAMBLECLAW'S BABE IS HERE! xD Okay, here's your choice for the next chapter, Russetfur x Blackstar to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. (I LOVE THAT SONG!)**

**xoxo,**

**Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback**

* * *

Russetfur x Blackstar: 

If Everyone Cared

A soft breeze whispered through the night as a large white tom lay out in the middle of ShadowClan camp, his black paws tucked underneath him neatly. His amber eyes gazed up at the stars, his head lost in thought. A tawny she-cat padded up beside him, playfulness in her voice as she approached him.

"Up late aren't we tonight, Blackstar?" she purred.

"Russetfur," the tom growled, warningly. "Don't forget your place." The she-cat lay down beside him, tucking her paws underneath her and turning towards him.

"I'm not," she said, carelessly. Russetfur couldn't help but be careless around Blackstar. It was so easy to do. They were both close friends when the eyes of their Clanmates weren't on them. Blackstar's gaze was back on the sky, and Russetfur followed his gaze, her eyes sparkling.

_From underneath the trees,_

_We'd watch the sky,_

_Confusing stars for satellites,_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine,_

_But here we are,_

_We're here tonight._

Blackstar looked over at Russetfur, and looked at the sleek, soft fur that covered her body. She was beautiful, and he knew that. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen. He loved the way she moved, especially when she ran and he was able to see the way her muscles rippled across her pelt. He hadn't ever cared for someone as much as he cared for Russetfur in his entire life. If there was only some way that Blackstar could tell her...but there wasn't. She was a few moons younger then him, and he was a leader. It could never work. And when he lost his last life, she would have to go on without him. That wasn't fair to put that pain on her, and what if she bared his kits? There were so many dangerous questions going through his head.

_Singin' amen I, I'm alive, I'm alive,_

_Singin' amen I, I'm alive..._

Russetfur looked towards him and met his gaze, her eyes swimming with love as she looked towards him. Could he see it? She hoped not. Why would such a powerful tom ever love her? He had his Clan to take care of. All he thought of her was that she was a silly friend of his, someone he could be himself around. But she loved that part of Blackstar. She let her eyes trail slightly down his pelt, admiring his muscular shoulders. She looked back at the sky again, so many things running through her head. _I want you, Blackstar. And I need you,_ she thought to herself. Things that she would never be able to say to him. Three little words that she wanted to say so bad, but they would never be able to be spoken to him. At least not from her anyways.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day..._

_When nobody died._

Russetfur sighed lightly, keeping her eyes on the stars. Every night before she'd lay down to rest, she would send a silent prayer to StarClan that one day Blackstar would return her feelings. Hearing her sigh, Blackstar turned his head towards her.

"Something wrong, Russetfur?" he asked softly. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide in emberassment.

"N-no," she said, attempting to hide it. "Not at all. Did I sigh outloud? I didn't mean to." Russetfur turned her head away from him, but she couldn't for long. She couldn't stay away from him for long.

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I,_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I,_

_Amen I, I'm alive,_

Blackstar noticed something different tonight. All around them, there were tiny little lights blinking on and off. Fireflies. He rarely ever saw fireflies anymore, either that or he never concentrated on his surroundings anymore. It was the perfect moment...the perfect set up...the perfect time. He could kill, he could lead patrols, he could lead a Clan, for StarClan's sake! He just couldn't tell a she-cat he loved her? There was something extremely wrong with that picture.

"Fireflies," purred Russetfur.

"What?" asked Blackstar, looking at her. Russetfur had got up and was streatching, padding over to one of the blinking lights and hitting it lightly with her muzzle.

"They're fireflies, silly," she mewed.

"I knew that," Blackstar said, standing up as well. "Why are you chasing after them like a kit?"

"I do crazy things when I'm feeling this way," Russetfur said softly, blinking her amber eyes.

_And in the end the fireflies,_

_Our only light in paradise,_

_To show the world they were wrong,_

_And teach us all to sing along._

"Feeling what way?" Blackstar asked, a bit surprised and a bit hopeful. He looked at her, a confused look in his eyes.

"The way that I'm feeling right now," Russetfur explained, her eyes sparkling towards him.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked, sitting down and setting his tail neatly over his paws.

"There's a light airy feeling in my heart. The feeling that all the world is okay," she mewed, concentrating on following a firefly with her eyes.

_Singin' Amen I, I'm alive, I'm alive,_

_Singin' Amen I, I'm alive,_

"If I told you I had the same feeling, what would you say?" Blackstar asked, looking at her calmly. Russetfur immediatly stopped concentrating on the firefly and looked at him, hope filling her eyes.

"Do you know what feeling that is, Blackstar?" she mewed quietly. Blackstar nodded firmly, blinking.

"I do," he said, gruffly. "I know this feeling."

"Then tell me it," Russetfur purred, walking over to him, and licking his ear.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day that nobody died,_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day..._

_That nobody died._

Blackstar couldn't help but let a purr rumble deep in his chest when Russetfur licked his ear. He sighed softly, then turned toward her, looking her straight in her eyes.

"This feeling is known as love," he mewed. Russetfur began to purr even louder.

"Correct, Blackstar," she mewed softly. "And I feel it every time I'm around you. I love you, Blackstar." Blackstar felt as if he could burst with pride and happiness.

"I love you too, Russetfur," he purred. "With all my heart."

_And as we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realize how small we are,_

_If they could love like you and me,_

_Imagine what the world could be._

Russetfur could have leapt around in joy, but she stayed where she was, and purred, licking Blackstar's cheek. "My love," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Yes?" he purred, intwining his tail with hers. Russetfur leaned forward and touched her nose to his.

"I've loved you since the beginning," she mewed.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died._

Blackstar smirked, now realizing why she had been so keen to be friends with him when Tigerstar was dead. "I haven't loved you for that long," he mewed to her. "But I've loved you long enough."

"Just knowing that you love me is a pleasure to me," Russetfur mewed quietly, licking his ear again.

"And knowing that you love me brings a light into my life that I have never seen before," Blackstar mewed, purring even louder.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died._

Russetfur's heart swelled with pride. Her leader. Her love. Her friend. Her Clanmate. Her everything. She knew he finally accepted her. Finally, she was able to express her feelings freely in front of him. Everything that she had been keeping locked away inside her heart she could let out. "Blackstar," she mewed.

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died,_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died._

"Yes?" he purred, looking towards her.

"Thank you," she mewed, looking into his eyes, pure love and joy radiating from her gaze.

"For what?" Blackstar asked, confused.

"For loving me," Russetfur purred.

* * *

**Okay, I have to say this was one of my favorites. Read and review PLEASE! And vote!:::**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Cinderpelt x Ashheart: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Jon Bon Jovi**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x Marie(From Two Lovers): Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**Hawkfrost's Death: Side of a Bullet by Nickelback**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Stonefur x Feathertail: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: The Power of Love from Sailor Moon The Promise of the Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: It's All Coming Back To Me by Celine Dion**

**Crowfeather x Leafpool: I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**

**Firestar: Amarillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan Battle: Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 and Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: The World's Greatest by R Kelly**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Spottedleaf's Death: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Ravenpaw: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

**Whitewing x Birchfall: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Ashfur: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Icekit & Foxkit: Let Them Be Little by Lonestar**

**Goldenflower x Tigerstar: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: Don't Matter by Akon**

**FEEL FREE TO REQUEST! MY 200th REVIEWER GETS A SONG AND COUPLE OF YOUR CHOICE TO BE WRITTEN ABOUT!**


	30. Side Of A Bullet: Hawkfrost's Death

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I poofed again, but now school's out, and I'm back on track with my stories! You voted this time, and chose Hawkfrost's Death to the song Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback. This will be written in Tigerstar's point of view. I read over the lyrics(not that I don't listen to the song every day xDD)and I just thought of Tigerstar thinking these things as he watched the two from a distance. Now, I know he doesn't walk the skies with StarClan, but he does walk the dark forest, and, as we know from Dark River, he can walk as a spirit among the lake territories. I will be pretending that he was walking among the cats around the lake the day that Brambleclaw murdered Hawkfrost. It switches to Hawkfrost's point of view about halfway through the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Hawkfrost's Death:

Side Of a Bullet

_Finally._ Thought the dark tabby, his pelt brushing past a fern, and not even making it move at all. Technically, though, this tom was not a real cat. Well, at one point in time he was, but the dark, cold-hearted Tigerstar had been dead for quite a few seasons now. He hadn't gone to StarClan, which, somehow, didn't bother him that much. Now that he had figured out he could walk among the living, this was even better then StarClan. But to walk among the living wasn't the reason that Tigerstar had chose this day. He had decided on this day because today, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were finally going to do what he had failed when he was living. Today, they were going to kill that putrid kittypet, Firestar, and Tigerstar wanted to see it. He wanted to see the light vanish from his mortal enemy's eyes. He wanted to see his sons rise up above the rest of the forest. Silently, the spirit made it's way out of the forest, and a light sparked in the tabby's amber eyes as he looked down upon the lake. _Yes, it's all set up perfectly..._he thought to himself. He darted down the hill, and sat down beside a rock, calm and collected as if he was sitting in at a Gathering instead of watching his number one foe about to be murdered.

"And...go..." he hissed under his breath, seeing Hawkfrost making his way into ThunderClan territory. He saw Firestar at the scene and his mate, Sandstorm along with a few other ThunderClan cats, but...where was Brambleclaw? He was playing a big part in the plan, and was most definately needed.

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot maybe a little too well,_

_Finger on the trigger,_

_Loaded bullet,_

_He hit the stage so full of rage and let the whole world know it,_

_Six feet away they heard him say;_

_"Oh God, don't let him pull it..." _

_Please God don't let him pull it,_

_How could you put us through this?_

_His brother watched you do it_

Tigerstar was pleased with his son as Hawkfrost did everything according to plan. He still was slightly upset that Brambleclaw wasn't here on time, but then a thought came to him. What if Brambleclaw was laying low just for now? Maybe Tigerstar's second son would come into play later. A smirk threatened to make it's way across the brown tabby's emotionless look, the corners of his whiskers twitching up with malice. But they didn't. Finally, pleasureable shivers went down the spirit cat's spine. He saw Firestar struggling against the metal prison he was in, but he couldn't break free. But then...then something changed the course of the plan all together. A dark ginger she-cat, Firestar's daughter, Tigerstar guessed, had went running back to camp not moments before, and he could see her heading down with another patrol, and the cat leading it- was Brambleclaw. He watched as his son raced down the hill, murmuring comforting words to the dark ginger she-cat, and now Tigerstar had an idea that his son had mated with Firestar's daughter. _Mouse-brain..._he thought to himself, wanting to lash out at Brambleclaw. He was supposed to lead a Clan, not fall head over paws for his enemy's daughter!

_How could you take his life away?_

_(What made you think you had the right?)_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_(To take away somebody's life)_

_And when I heard you let him die,_

_And made the world all wonder why,_

_I sat and home,_

_And cried alone,_

_And on my own I scratched your name in the Side of a Bullet_

Hawkfrost let out a hiss of frustration as he saw his brother coming down the hill. He was already late, and what was he doing?! He was supposed to drive the spikes into Firestar's neck, take the ginger tom's life in one blow.

"You mouse-brained furball!" Hawkfrost spat at his brother, ice blue eyes full of rage and disappointment. "You were late!"

"Brambleclaw?" the ginger she-cat beside Brambleclaw asked, turning concerned and upset green eyes towards him.

"Who ever said I was going to come and watch you murder my leader?" Brambleclaw asked, setting his tailtip on the she-cat's shoulder to calm her. "I didn't want to be part of this, Squirrelflight."

"Hurry up!" Squirrelflight spat towards her mate, flicking her ears towards her father that was now starting to give up.

"Brambleclaw, don't!" Hawkfrost ordered, stepping between Squirrelflight and Firestar. "You know this was not part of the plan."

"What plan?" Brambleclaw hissed, pushing past his brother and beginning to dig the trap that held Firestar around the neck.

_And in the wake of his mistake so many lives are broken_

_Gone forever from a loaded bullet,_

_And no excuse that you could use_

_Would pull somebody through it,_

_And to this day so many say,_

_"God why'd you let him do it?"_

_How could you let him do it?_

_How could you put us through this?_

_His brother watched you do it_

But Hawkfrost wasn't going to back down that easily. Waiting until Brambleclaw had dug up the trap, he didn't even care about killing Firestar anymore. The ginger cat could go, but right now, he was mad at his brother.

"You are a stupid furball, you know that?" Hawkfrost hissed, beginning to circle his brother.

"Stupid furball? Me? No. I am a loyal warrior," Brambleclaw growled, circling Hawkfrost as well, not breaking the gaze the two were locked in.

"Loyal warrior? You disobeyed your own father!"

"If it is worth saving my Clan leader, then I will disobey my father, and my grandfather, and my great grandfather!"

"That's it!" Hawkfrost yowled, lunging at Brambleclaw with unsheathed claws. The two faught for awhile, and by the end of the battle, Hawkfrost found himself losing terribly to his strong brother. Finally, Brambleclaw pushed him towards the fox trap, and slammed his neck down on one of the spikes. Hawkfrost felt the breath leave his body, and his heart stop it's steady drumming. _I...loathe...you..._was Hawkfrost's last thought before darkness came over him.

_How could you take his life away?_

_(What made you think you had the right?)_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_(To take away somebody's life.)_

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home_

_And cried alone_

_And on my own_

_I scratched your name in the Side of a Bullet_

_In the Side of a Bullet_

_In the Side of a Bullet_

The darkness that surrounded Hawkfrost never went away. He found himself blinking open his eyes and staring straight into the amber pools of his father. Fear surged through him, but when he saw the look of pride in Tigerstar's eyes, he felt relieved.

"You tried very hard today..." Tigerstar's tone was harsh, though his eyes showed that he wasn't as mad as he seemed. "Even though you did not kill Firestar, you faught like any son of mine."

"Thank you, Tigerstar," Hawkfrost replied, getting to his feet.

"And..." Tigerstar mewed, taking in a breath. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

**Woot! I had to put a little bit of nice Tigey in the end xDD. It's just so cute D**

**Here are your choices for the next chapter:**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**


	31. Author's Note

**Love, Hate, and Much More**

**by Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Hey guys! I'm such a doof. I forgot to put in your voting choices for the next chapter! Sorry about that, I was a little rushed since it was dinner time. So, here they are, and uhh...vote xDD**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

**Choices:**

**Graystripe x Silverstream: Remember When It Rained by Josh Gracin**

**Cinderpelt x Ashfur: Reachin' For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo**

**Swiftpaw's Death: Last Man Standing by Bon Jovi**

**Cinderpelt's Death: Not A Day Goes By by Lonestar**

**Whitepaw x Shrewpaw: Breaking Free from High School Musical**

**Cinderpelt x Littlecloud: The Start Of Something New from High School Musical**

**Crag x MarieFrom Two Lovers: Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**Cloudtail x Brightheart: Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Tigerstar x Sasha: Lips Of An Angel by Hinder**

**Stonefur x Feathertail: Black Roses Red by Alana Grace**

**Lionheart: I'm Already There by Lonestar**

**Mistyfoot x Blackclaw: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Leafpool Leaving: Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**

**Frostfur x Lionheart: Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood**

**Cinderpelt x Firestar: Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood**

**Thornclaw x Tawnypelt: Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Sootfur x Cinderpelt: That's Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Brindleface x Longtail: Whenever You Remember by Carrie Underwood**

**Mousefur x Darkstripe: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood**

**Princess x Smudge: The Power Of Love from Sailor Moon- The Promise Of The Rose**

**Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight: It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion**

**Crowfeather x Leafpool: I Hope You Dance by Leanne Womack**

**Firestar: Amarillo Sky by Jason Aldean**

**LionClan vs. BloodClan: Frontline by Pillar**

**Midnight Cats Journey: The Saints Are Coming by U2 & Green Day**

**Brambleclaw: Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**

**Feathertail's Death: Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee**

**Tigerstar x Goldenflower: High Enough by The Damn Yankees**

**Firestar x Spottedleaf: I Remember You by Skid Row**

**Squirrelflight: Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison**

**Rainwhisker x Swallowtail: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Ravenpaw: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

**Whitewing x Birchfall: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**

**Ashfur: Headstrong by Trapt**

**Icekit & Foxkit: Let Them Be Little by Lonestar**

**Goldenflower x Tigerstar: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Leafpool x Crowfeather: Don't Matter by Akon**


End file.
